Once Upon A Dream
by RedSnow1
Summary: OS SwanQueen - Inspiré du film Maléfique. Les méchants n'ont pas de fins heureuses. Ou du moins, c'est ce que lui avait apprit les histoires qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Quelque soit la situation, le bien l'emportait toujours sur le mal. C'en était ainsi. Mais y avait-il vraiment un bien et un mal ? Le monde était-il tout blanc ou tout noir ?


**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà déjà de retour, eh oui, décidément ;) Cette fois ci, ce n'est pas une fic mais un OS SwanQueen, inspiré du film _Maléfique _mais version OUAT :D Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille très fortement :) Dans cette histoire, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Emma sera dans le rôle d'Aurore, Regina dans celui de Maléfique. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée a l'écrire :)**

**Cet OS, je l'ai écrit pour les 18 ans de mon amie, CBwritter, une histoire spéciale pour une personne spéciale :') Cbw', tu es celle qui m'a fait découvrir l'écriture, celle qui m'a poussé a donner le meilleur de moi même. Je suis ta padawan, et sans ton aide, je ne serais jamais arrivé au point ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. Alors cet OS, en plus d'être un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est un hommage, a toi, mon maître Jedi qui m'a apprit a écrire, mais aussi un remerciement. Merci, Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, merci de m'avoir poussée a écrire !**

** Joyeux Anniversaire CBw', j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée et que cet OS te plaira, j'y ai mit tout mon coeur :)**

**Je tenais a remercier Fille-de-Lune, qui, pour ce complot, a enfilé la tenue de correctrice ! Merci pour tout tes conseils, pour tes corrections, tu es vraiment une amie en or *o***

**Merci a vous lecteur, d'être de plus en plus nombreux a me lire, vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point cela peut me faire plaisir.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« C'est vous. La méchante Reine. C'était vous, pendant tout ce temps ! »<strong>_

_**« Emma… Laisse moi t'expliquer… »**_

_**« Ne me touchez pas ! »**_

Ses yeux se mirent a briller, des vagues de larmes dansaient lentement, menaçaient de s'évader. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant de la petite voiture qui continuait à ronronner, qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Parce qu'une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de bruit pour la distraire, elle serait obligée de faire face à ses souvenirs. Obligé de penser à elle, cette sorcière, cette méchante reine qui avait volé tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

Une famille.

Un avenir glorieux.

Son cœur.

Sa main attrapa machinalement le petit médaillon qui reposait sur sa poitrine, tel un talisman. Ses doigts fins se mirent à tracer son contour, doucement, presque religieusement, retracer les formes de ce cygne qui y était gravé, avec un nom, Emma. Ce simple petit collier, qu'elle possédait depuis plus de dix ans, ce collier, mais tellement plus que cela. L'amour, l'amitié, la confiance y était réunit, des souvenirs particulièrement beaux…

Une vague de douleur l'assaillit, les larmes roulèrent sur la peau sensible de sa joue.

Des souvenirs heureux flottaient dans sa mémoire, et un visage bienveillant, son visage, terrible déesse de ses rêves. Ses lèvres rouges, étirée en un sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher, ses yeux, abyme noire et profondes qui avaient toujours su la charmer, sa voix, son rire, sa main dans ses cheveux, les battements de son cœur.

Et puis la trahison. La peine. Les larmes. Sa belle sorcière arrachée de ses bras pour toujours.

Son regard se reporta sur le vaste manoir devant lequel elle était garée, cette maison de brique blanche, étrangement familière, aux fenêtres illuminées par une douce et chaleureuse lumière blanche. La peur lui resserra le ventre. C'était cette maison, elle en était presque sure. Après toute ses années de recherches, d'investigations, elle l'avait enfin retrouvée. Comme elle le lui avait promit.

Emma soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa tête était lourde, son sang battait contre ses tempes. Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était court. Se concentrer, il fallait se concentrer.

Des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit mais parmi toute celle-ci, il y en avait une qu'elle ne pouvait jamais ignorer. Malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour l'oublier.

Se souvenait-elle ?

Il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se refusait à croire que cela ne puisse pas être possible, elle lui avait fait une promesse. C'était il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, mais c'était la seule chose a laquelle la jeune femme pouvait encore se raccrocher. La seule chose qui lui avait permit de vivre. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne d'elle, de leur passé, des moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, du bonheur qu'elles avaient partagé.

_Garde espoir._

Sa main retira les clés, presque avec hésitation, le moteur s'arrêta, le silence se fit, seulement troublé par le chant des criquets. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, la lune luisait haut dans le ciel, les étoiles tachaient de lumière ce vaste océan sombre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

L'heure était venue.

L'heure de continuer l'histoire.

D'un geste brusque, incertain, Emma ouvrit la portière de la voiture jaune, les mains tremblante sous l'effet du froid, ou bien de la peur, elle n'en était pas sure.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi, mais il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. C'était la seule chose qui était encore claire dans son esprit. Cela, et le souvenirs de celle qui avait toujours été la pour elle.

Ses talons claquèrent sur les dalles étendues sur le sol, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine a mesure qu'elle avançait, a mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de cette porte blanche. Dans l'ombre de la nuit se dessinait quelques mètres plus loin, un immense arbre qu'elle reconnu comme étant un pommier. Le pommier.

Il était pareil à ses souvenirs, élancé, couvert de fruits savoureux, fort, magnifique.

Un sourire presque triste se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Emma passa une main entre ses mèches blondes, cherchant à ordonner ceux-ci après une journée de travail. Elle se sentait idiote, vêtue ainsi, avec une robe rose qui sculptait avec perfection son corps… Elle qui autrefois portait de simples robes a volant, qui, au moindre de ses mouvements tournait autour de ses hanches… Elle avait tellement changé.

La blonde était sous le porche a présent, devant le numéro de la maison, le 108. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si… ce n'était qu'une fausse piste ? Elle ne pouvait plus reculer a présent.

Son poing s'avança doucement vers le bois du rectangle sculpté.

Un coup. Un second. Un troisième.

Elle cessa de respirer. Ses mains se plongèrent dans les poches de son manteau, cherchant désespérément quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui cacherait les tremblements qui secouait son corps entier.

Le vent léchait son visage, une pluie fine avait été déposée sur ses cheveux d'or. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Qu'allait-elle dire quand elle la retrouverait ? Emma avait répété ce scénario des milliers de fois dans sa tête mais maintenant… maintenant… tout allait changer.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle entendit des pas doux, légers, puis la poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit.

_« BONSOIR ! » _La salua un petit garçon, vêtu d'un simple pyjama bleue clair, les cheveux en bataille, encore mouillé.

Emma fronça les sourcils. L'enfant était si jeune… Il ne devait guère avoir plus de 4 ans… Mais il n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait, qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps…

Il avait des yeux chocolat bienveillants, un sourire dessiné sur son visage rond, potelé, parfait. L'innocence émanait de tout son petit corps, l'innocence mais aussi la gentillesse. Emma lui sourit, gênée. Il était si petit, son pouce posé sur sa bouche rosée. Le gamin le plus adorable qui ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Mais il n'était pas elle.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses dents claquaient. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Renoncer ?

L'envie de fuir la guettait, elle avait l'impression de s'effondrer, de tomber dans un trou noir, vide, profond, dont elle ne reviendrait jamais.

_« Henry ! Ce n'est pas prudent de parler à des inconnus… » _Gronda gentiment une voix provenant de derrière le gamin.

Une voix douce, grave, magnifique. Une voix similaire a celle qui l'avait accompagnée pendant toute son enfance. Emma sentit son cœur trembler.

Elle la reconnaissait, c'était tout elle, sa sorcière. Ses pas résonnait sur le marbre de l'entrée, elle venait a elle, sa puissante magicienne.

Et puis…

Des cheveux bruns, coupés courts, des lèvres rouges comme le sang, des yeux sombres, brillants, des étoiles, une peau toujours aussi lisse, sans aucune ride.

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours la même, toujours aussi belle. Elle portait une robe grise, de hauts talons, qui lui dessinait des jambes de rêves, soulignant ses atouts. Une reine sans couronne, une sorcière sans pouvoir.

La blonde se mit à sourire, sentant les larmes se former a nouveau dans ses yeux.

Elle y était parvenue, elle l'avait retrouvée. C'était elle.

_« Regina… » _

La brunette en question releva les yeux, prenant place derrière sa progéniture, confuse, perdue. Le jade rencontra la noisette. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune blonde lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, un murmure, un souffle…

_« Em…Emma ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>26 années auparavant dans la forêt enchantée<strong>

_« Majesté ? L'heure est venue… »_

La reine sourit, et d'un geste de la main, congédia son valet, son père. Enfin, après tout ce temps, caché derrière ces murs, il était temps d'en sortir. L'heure était venue pour la Méchante Reine de marquer son retour, d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Son regard noir se tourna vers le miroir, dans lequel elle pouvait contempler sa réflexion, celle du mal qui avait prit possession de son corps, de la terrible magicienne qu'elle était devenue. Ces cheveux tombaient comme une cascade ébène le long de son cou dénudé, sa robe, rouge comme ses lèvres pulpeuses, laissait entrevoir sa poitrine joliment sertie de rubis.

En un mouvement de poignet, l'image du miroir était partie, remplacée par la vision d'une autre femme, aux cheveux trempés de sueurs, au visage blême, souriant de toute ses dents avec niaiserie et fierté. Le visage de son ennemie mortelle rayonnait, celui de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé aussi, tout les deux penché vers cette petite chose qui s'agitait, encore visqueuse, dans les bras de celle qui venait de lui donner la vie.

Les lèvres de la reine déchue se plissèrent de dégoût devant cette scène, oh combien chargée d'amour et de joie. Mais il lui suffit de penser que cet état ne durerait pas bien longtemps pour faire naître un sourire machiavélique sur son visage de pierre.

_« Un bébé sans défense… Excellent. »_

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, la jeune princesse Emma, car Blanche Neige avait donné naissance à une petite fille, était profondément endormie dans son berceau, entourée de tous ses jouets, peluches que le royaume avait fabriqué en apprenant la venue de ce bébé tant attendu.<p>

La pièce dans laquelle elle résidait était spacieuse, chaleureuse, peut être un peu trop grande pour une si petite fille, mais qui lui serait bien utile en grandissant.

Un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, une boite a musique, installée sur une commode, laissait échapper le son mélodieux d'une douce berceuse.

Un magnifique mobile, fait de licornes en diamant, trônait au dessus de l'enfant, dont la poitrine se soulevait avec régularité, ses petits poings fermés, son visage détendu, quoi qu'encore chiffonné. Emma Eva Danielle était couverte d'une large couverture tricotée par Granny, sur lequel était inscrit, en lettres violette son nom.

Dehors, des cris de joie, des musiques s'élevaient, tous fêtaient l'arrivée de la princesse, leur future reine avec soulagement. En effet, il s'agissait pour eux d'une promesse, la promesse d'un royaume ou ni le mal, ni la peur ne régnerait, ou la bonté, le bien l'emporterait toujours.

Les menaces de la reine étaient oubliées, la terrible malédiction qu'elle avait prévue mise de coté. Cela faisait plus d'un an que la reine n'était pas réapparue, certains, tous presque, espérait que la sorcière avait périt. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas.

Brisant le calme qui régnait dans le château en cette heure si avancée de la nuit, un épais nuage violet apparut au milieu de la pièce, les lumières de la veilleuse vacillèrent, les volets claquèrent. De ce nuage, s'échappa une ombre noire, drapée par une cape pour cacher son identité, ombre qui se faufila doucement vers le berceau.

D'un geste brusque, elle se débarrassa de son capuchon, laissant une cascade de cheveux bruns s'échapper, révélant son visage à la lumière. Un visage pâle, dénué de toute bonté, de toute gentillesse, un visage de glace, seulement éclairé par des yeux sombres comme la nuit. Regina sourit. Elle avait réussit. Elle était a l'intérieur du château, et ni Snow, ni Charming, ni aucun garde ne l'avait aperçue. Elle avait donc champs libres pour exercer son terrible plan. Enfin, après tout ce temps, elle pourrait se venger. Blanche Neige allait souffrir, comme elle avait souffert, elle allait savoir ce que cela faisait de perdre la chose que l'on aimait le plus au monde.

La reine, sans perdre de temps, plongea vers le nouveau né, attrapant ce petit corps chaud, encore endormi, pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une position inconfortable, elle n'avait jamais eu à tenir un bébé auparavant. Ses gestes étaient incertains, maladroit, mais elle parvint à trouver une position plutôt agréable pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de cet enfant ?

Elle pourrait l'enlever à ses parents, comme Snow lui avait enlevé Daniel ? Ce serait un plan intelligent, la perte de la princesse affligerait terriblement la reine et son roi. Elle pourrait aussi la tuer ? Non. Aussi méchante que l'on la croyait, elle ne l'était pas assez pour tuer un si petit être, si fragile, si…innocent.

Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur le visage rosé de la petite fille, son visage rond, parfait, et terriblement adorable. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Etait-elle en train de penser la fille de son ennemie comme étant belle ?

_« Emma… » _Murmura doucement la sorcière, et ce nom, dans sa bouche sonna si vrai, si beau, encore plus beau que n'importe quelle nom au monde.

L'enfant, dans ses bras commençait a s'agiter, a s'éveiller, brandissant ses petit poings au dessus d'elle, ouvrant sa petite bouche édentée pour laisser échapper un petit braillement.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

De grand, d'immense yeux d'émeraude dans lesquels brillaient des milliers d'étoiles, des constellations, des galaxies entières. De beaux yeux verts qui se remplirent rapidement de larmes.

_« Non, shhh, ne pleure pas… Je suis là, je suis là » _Chuchota doucement la reine, paniquée, de peur que les cris, les pleurs de la jeune princesse n'attirent les gardes.

Emma sursauta, mais cessa presque immédiatement de pleurer, écoutant attentivement la voix de la jeune femme qui la tenait entre ses bras, berçant doucement son petit corps pour la calmer. Elle était si petite, si belle, de petits cheveux blonds s'échappaient maintenant de la couverture. Des cheveux blonds semblable a ceux de son père.

La brunette apercevait à travers les traits du nouveau né, quelques similarités avec celle qu'elle détestait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, à sa plus grande peine. Pour commencer son petit menton rond, puis sa peau pâle, aussi blanche que la neige.

Regina sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais, comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude. D'un geste doux, elle caressa la joue rebondie de la princesse du bout de son index. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison elle faisait cela. Cette princesse était sa rivale, une nouvelle ennemie qui lui fallait éliminer… Ou bien chérir.

Son cœur frémit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était étrange, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment pour quelle raison elle était venue. L'enfant avait apaisée sa colère, son désir de vengeance, et l'avait remplacé par de la tendresse. Une tendresse inexpliquée, et inexplicable envers ce tout petit bout d'être humain qui reposait a présent contre son sein.

_« Shhh, ne pleure pas, princesse… » _Continua la brunette sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son visage était penché vers l'enfant, qui, plongeant subitement ses yeux clairs dans les siens, lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire qui fut comme une flèche dans son cœur. Un sourire édenté, mais rempli de joie, de beauté, d'admiration.

Regina sourit en retour. La chaleur de l'enfant la rassurait.

Mais cette visite fut de courte durée, car des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Quelqu'un approchait.

Rapidement, la méchante reine reposa la petite dans le berceau presque a regret. Celle-ci commençait à s'agiter a nouveau, de grosses larmes se formant à l'intérieur de ses grands yeux d'émeraude. Le besoin soudain de déposer un baiser sur le crâne tout neuf de cette enfant la saisit subitement, l'obligeant a poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce et fine de la petite.

C'était plus qu'un geste d'affection. C'était une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle reviendrait la voir, quand elle le pourrait, dès qu'elle le pourrait.

A l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit, la femme avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, laissant la pauvre petite Emma désespérément seule.

La petite se mit à pleurer. Sa mère accourut presque aussitôt, prête à la nourrir. Un sourire niais était, comme à son habitude planté sur son visage terriblement fatigué. D'un geste maternel, elle souleva la princesse et se mit à la bercer pour calmer ses pleurs, en vain.

_« Oh, ma Emma, il est l'heure de manger. Tu as faim, n'est ce pas ? Oh, oui bébé Emma a très faim »_

* * *

><p><em>« Emma… Emma ! » <em> Répéta la brunette avec un peu plus de confiance, son sourire s'agrandissant a chaque secondes qui passaient, laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches et harmonieuses.

Elle n'osait pas avancer, faire le premier pas, elle avait peur, peur que ce ne soit qu'une vision, qu'une image de son esprit. Elle était si belle, son visage était lumineux, ses yeux verts flamboyaient dans la nuit, de longues boucles romantiques tombaient sur ses épaules solides. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, son corps développé, c'était une femme a présent, épanouie, ravissante et respirant la joie de vivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Emma était là, Emma était revenue. Des perles salées se formèrent dans les yeux sombres, larmes brûlantes qui cherchaient à s'évader, passant la barrière de ces cils. Regina serra ses mains contre son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, comme pour le maintenir fermement en place, là, au fond de sa poitrine.

Son corps entier tremblait, la joie, la peine se mêlaient, se mélangeaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, de manière désordonnée.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire tant l'émotion l'avait submergée, tant les souvenirs l'avaient envahit. Et les regrets aussi… Les regrets de ne pas avoir pu accompagner cette merveilleuse personne dans l'étape importante de la vie qu'était l'adolescence, de ne pas avoir été là pour consoler ses chagrin, pour partager ses moments de bonheur.

Elle avait tout manqué.

_« Regina » _Sanglota Emma, qui n'avait pas bougé non plus, figée en dessous de ce porche, figée devant cette sorcière qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Sa main tremblotante avança lentement, gentiment vers la joue de la brunette qui frémissait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était consciente, que cela n'était pas un rêve.

Mais ce n'en était pas un. Bientôt, la paume de sa main entra en contact avec la peau douce et fragile de Regina, effaçant les larmes qui y avaient coulé.

La jeune femme avança, hésitante, de quelques pas, se rapprochant doucement de la porte d'entrée, se rapprochant de sa sorcière, de celle qui détenait son cœur. Ses pas étaient maladroits, incertains, tremblant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. En quelques secondes, Emma tomba dans les bras de celle qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, posant sa tête son l'épaule solide, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux ébènes. Les bras de Regina trouvèrent leur place sur la taille de la princesse, rapprochant son corps secoué de sanglot du sien, respirant la douce fragrance qui s'échappait de sa peau pâle.

Elle sentait leurs cœurs battre a l'unissons, leurs poitrines se soulever a chaque pleurs, et son souffle chaud dans son cou, trempé par ses larmes. C'était bon. C'était vrai. C'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. L'univers s'était arrêté de tourner, le temps s'était figé, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elles étaient réunit maintenant. Et rien, ni personne ne les sépareraient.

_« Maman ? » _Demanda Henry, qui, perplexe devant cette scène étrange, cherchait désespérément a comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lui aussi pleurait. Il pleurait parce qu'il pensait sa mère triste, parce que tout le monde autour de lui semblait triste et qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi était-elle en train d'enlacer sa mère ? Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis qu'il cherchait à cacher les perles incolores qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

Séparant son corps de celui de la belle blonde, Regina se retourna vers son fils, et, le visage trempé, sourire au lèvre, elle se mit a rire devant la mine confus de son petit Henry. Des son petit prince.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans les bras de celle qui avait toujours été la pour lui, enfouissant son petit visage dans le cou de sa mère.

_« Ne pleure pas mon ange, tout vas bien, tout vas bien… »_

Tout irait bien, a présent. C'était une certitude. La main de la reine ne quitta pas une seconde celle de la jeune femme, qui regardait la scène avait tendresse, caressant la peau douce de sa paume, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite.

Elle l'avait retrouvée.

* * *

><p>Quatre années s'était écoulées. Quatre années durant lesquelles elle n'avait pas quitté son château, restant cachée dans la pénombre, cachée derrière son miroir.<p>

Personne ne vint la voir, tous la pensaient morte, ou faible. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun ami. Même Rumpelstiltskin ne lui avait pas fait signe de vie, pas depuis ces dernières années du moins, sans doute déçu par son élève qui n'avait pas réussit à lancer une simple malédiction.

Tous pensaient qu'elle se lamentait sur son propre sort, quelques personnes l'auraient soit disant vue du haut de sa tour, tout en haut, la ou elle pouvait être seule.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vivante.

Chaque mois, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pas un seul instant la mémoire d'une certaine petite fille ne la quittait. Pendant quatre ans, elle ne l'avait pas revue, se contentant d'observer l'enfant à travers son miroir magique.

Elle avait assisté à chaque moment de sa vie, chaque petit détail, elle les connaissait.

Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son premier bal, sa première tiare.

Elle avait vu Emma grandir, Emma s'épanouir, Emma pleurer quand elle faisait un cauchemar, Emma courir après des papillons dans les champs.

Regina avait regardé avec émerveillement ses cheveux pousser, son petit corps grandir, ses traits se prononcer. Sa grâce et sa beauté se développaient de jour en jour, sa gentillesse était infinie. La princesse était aimée de tout ceux qui la croisaient, et aimait en retour si bien qu'il était impossible que l'on puisse la détester.

Non, La Reine ne pouvait pas la haïr comme elle aimerait le faire, ne pouvait pas se décider à l'éliminer afin de faire du mal à ses ennemis.

Au lieu de cela, elle aussi l'admirait, la chérissait. Et cela la rendait folle. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir résister à ses charmes.

Et elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

De ne pas pouvoir faire parti de sa vie.

La brunette avait essayé, oh oui, elle avait essayé. Chaque année, lorsque le printemps arrivait, et que la petite blonde grandissait d'un an, elle déposait un petit cadeau au pied de son lit, un simple cadeau qui souvent, faisait plaisir à l'enfant.

Un collier. Une rose de cristal. Une nouvelle peluche pour aller avec sa collection.

Regina s'était faite à l'idée finalement, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être pleinement dans la vie de la jeune fille. Elle regarderait de loin, sa majesté grandir, s'embellir, encore et toujours. Et cela lui convenait.

Et puis un jour.

Un jour, alors que la reine était, une nouvelle fois derrière son miroir à observer l'enfant jouer, assise gracieusement par terre aux cotés de ses poupées de porcelaines, celle-ci s'était retournée vers le pan du mur qui était décoré par une large glace.

Avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre, elle se leva, tirant le bas de sa belle robe bleuté pour ne pas marcher dessus, et d'un air curieux, s'avança doucement vers le mur, vers le miroir par lequel Regina l'observait depuis toutes ses années.

Ses petites lèvres rosées s'étaient tordu dans une expression de confusion, ses beaux yeux verts, véritable océan, restaient fixés sur le reflet que l'objet renvoyait. Puis, d'un geste assuré, elle posa sa petite main sur le verre.

_« Bonjour » _Murmura la princesse dont le visage s'était soudain éclaircit. Un sourire immense laissait soudain entrevoir ses petites dents blanches.

Regina retint son souffle, fixant l'enfant qui se reflétait dans son miroir. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle la voie. Durant toute ses années, elle avait réussit a ne pas se faire repérer… comment une simple petite enfant de quatre ans pouvait-elle réduire a néant le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé ?

_« Bonjour. » _Répondit simplement Regina, surprise, indécise, perdue.

Emma la regardait avec attention, et le fait de sentir ses yeux verts sur son visage la rendait nerveuse. Son cœur s'était violement serré, un léger sourire s'était peint sur son visage.

La princesse, elle, ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela quant à l'apparition d'une inconnue dans sa chambre, au contraire, cette visite insolite semblait la ravir.

_« Que faites vous dans mon miroir ? » _Demanda t-elle, penchant la tête sur le coté, laissant ses petites tresses d'or tomber sur ses fines épaules.

_« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, princesse. »_

La blondinette baissa la tête confuse, comme si elle avait fait une faute grave. Sa moue était adorable, tout son être l'était. La reine déchue étaient toujours retournée par ce changement, par cette chance inouïe de pouvoir discuté avec l'enfant, cette enfant qu'elle avait connue des ses premiers jours d'existence, cette enfant qui était présente si profondément dans son cœur et dont elle ne pouvait pas oublier le visage, la voix, le rire.

_« Je m'appelle Emma. Emma White. »_

Regina sourit, son visage plongé dans les ténèbres de manières à ce la petite fille ne puisse apercevoir que deux yeux sombres qui brillaient dans le noir.

_« Bonjour Emma. »_

_« Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ? »_

La question, quoique innocente, fut un véritable dilemme pour la brunette. En effet, Snow avait conté tellement d'histoire a la petite, des histoires ou elle était l'héroïne et ou la terrible, l'ignoble méchante reine passait pour une sorcière. Ce qu'elle était.

Elle aurait préféré qu'Emma connaisse une autre partie de son histoire, le moment ou elle était une personne bonne et gentille, encore capable d'amour et de compassion.

On lui avait apprit à se méfier des charmes de la méchante reine, de craindre la magie noire, et toutes sortes de choses qui se rapportaient à l'ancienne reine du royaume.

Mais ce que Regina craignait le plus, c'était que l'enfant se souvienne. Se souvienne d'elle, ombre noire, planant au dessus de son berceau. Elle, vengeresse, qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire du mal a Snow et a Charming.

_« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Emma semblait déçue, son regard s'était terni, son sourire s'était effacé. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était encore trop jeune. Trop naïve. Comme sa mère l'était autrefois.

_« Tu pourrais prendre peur » _Tenta de raisonner la brune.

_« Les noms ne font pas peur. Et puis, de toute façon, je suis courageuse comme mon papa ! »_

Elle avait brandit ses petit poings en l'air, comme une manière de montrer sa force, son courage et tout les traits typiquement charmant dont elle avait hérité. Sa petite voix sonnait comme une clochette, une douce mélodie, ravissante musique.

_« Regina. Mon nom est Regina. »_

La future reine sourit, gardant sa main fermement posée sur le miroir. Elle approcha son petit visage de la vitre, en vint à le toucher du bout de son nez.

Le cœur de la femme trembla. Elle avait tellement envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques années, de sentir son petit cœur battre contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou…

_« Regina. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. »_

La reine fronça les sourcils.

_« Que veut-tu dire, princesse ? »_

_« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez la, quelque part. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas seule. »_

Ces mots, sa voix, ce fut comme une flèche dans son cœur. Elle avait senti sa présence, elle avait toujours su quelque part au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était présente.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mis a part a sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle autre part que dans les histoires que sa mère lui lisait avant d'aller se coucher. Comment pouvait-elle seulement avoir imaginé sa présence ?

_« Comment ? » _Croassa Regina, étonnée.

_« Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais je le sentais. Votre voix, de même m'est familière. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

Emma sourit et acquiesça. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, dans les ténèbres, cherchèrent quelque chose, n'importe quoi de familier. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Rien de plus qu'un vide, un noir glaçant.

_« Vous ai-je déjà rencontré quelque part, Regina ? »_

Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir. Elle était dans ses bras, blottit contre son sein. _Oui, Emma, nous nous sommes rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Tu étais si petite, si jeune, tu n'avais que quelques heures et pourtant, tu étais déjà la plus belle chose au monde, la plus belle chose dans mon monde. _Elle était un soleil dans un jour de pluie, une étoile dans un ciel d'encre. Elle était tout a la fois.

_« Cela m'étonnerait fort, douce enfant. »_

_« Pourriez vous… vous approcher ? Je… Je ne peux pas voir votre visage. »_

Regina essaya de résister, de lui dire non. Mais l'expression sur son visage d'ange, cette expression si adorable, presque suppliante la fit rendre les armes.

C'était un combat qu'elle ne pouvait gagner.

La brune fit un pas dans la lumière.

_« Emma ? »_

Une voix derrière l'enfant la fit sursauter, la main d'Emma quitta la surface du miroir, l'image de la méchante reine s'effaça brusquement alors que Snow entrait dans la chambre de la princesse.

Un soupir de déception se lu sur le visage de Regina. La conversation était terminée, et Snow, une nouvelle fois, avait tout gâché.

Emma, elle aussi, semblait terriblement déçue d'avoir été interrompu en ce moment crucial de leur conversation, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller embrasser respectueusement sa génitrice. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'enfant, serrant son petit corps contre le sien.

_« Chérie, c'est l'heure de ta leçon de danse. »_

La princesse soupira silencieusement. La brunette savait à quel point la petite détestait la danse. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, ses pas n'étaient pas en rythme. Pourtant, elle était obligée d'assister à ses cours. C'était dans ses devoirs de princesse.

_« Oui, mère. J'arrive tout de suite. »_

Snow sortit de la salle, laissant la blondinette quelques secondes seule. Celle-ci en profita pour se retourner vers son miroir, et pour sourire timidement à sa propre réflexion.

Mais Regina savait que ce n'était pas a elle-même qu'Emma souriait.

_« A bientôt, Regina. » _Souffla l'enfant avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

La reine sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Un sourire se peint sur son visage baigné de lumière.

_« A très bientôt… petit monstre. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Regina ? Regina êtes vous la ? »<em>

La reine sursauta, comme sortie de ses rêveries et tourna sa tête vers son miroir. Dans sa main gisait un cœur encore frétillant de vie, un cœur qu'elle s'apprêtait à réduire en poussière. L'homme auquel il appartenait était allongé sur le sol, le souffle court tant la douleur était vive, les yeux remplis de larmes, la bouche entrouverte dans l'espoir de pousser un cri. Espoir… La brunette, dont les cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon rebelle, dans sa robe noire comme les ténèbres, reposa doucement l'objet dans sa boite devant les yeux ahuris du valet qui était présent. Le soldat qui était sur le point de subir la punition suprême fut emmené au donjon pour y passer le reste de la journée, sans un mot, sans un son.

Elle s'était approchée de la glace, détaillant avec tendresse le visage qui avait déjà bien mûrit depuis les quelques mois pendant lesquels elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses yeux semblaient avoir gagnés en maturité et en intelligence, rêvait-elle ou bien l'enfant avait-elle prit quelques centimètres ? La belle blondinette portait une robe rose comme ses lèvres, pales mais douces, dans laquelle elle s'amusait à tournoyer, telle une vraie princesse. Les lourdes boucles blondes rebondissaient sur ses épaules assez chétives, son sourire illuminait l'espace.

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu son visage, six mois que la jeune princesse avait passés dans la résidence d'été de la famille Charming, loin du château. Trop loin pour ses pouvoirs, qui avaient tout de même une limite. Pas un jour ne s'était déroulé sans qu'elle ne pense à elle, et la joie que le fait de la voir lui procurait…

Sans attendre, Regina s'installa devant son miroir et retira le sort qui empêchait la petite de ne pas la voir.

_« Bonjour princesse. » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

L'enfant releva les yeux vers le miroir avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de s'approcher un peu plus, si bien que son petit nez retroussé vint presque se coller au verre glacé.

_« J'ai eu peur que vous soyez partie… »_

Partir ? Partir ou ? La peur d'être reconnue l'empêchait de sortir de son château, et les quelques hors la lois qui rodaient dans les bois a la recherche de sa tête étaient une raison suffisante pour ne pas n'égarer trop loin. Certains se persuadaient eux même que la méchante reine n'était plus, d'autres se laissaient guidés par le désir de vengeance qu'avait suscité la disparition soudaine de celle qui avait tué de nombreuses familles.

Mais la princesse s'était inquiétée pour elle.

_« Vraiment ? » _Murmura doucement la reine dans l'ombre.

_« Oui. Je n'ai personne avec qui jouer dans ce palais…»_

Regina ne savait que trop bien la solitude que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était enfermée entre les murs d'un palais. Elle l'avait vécut pendant de nombreuses années, nombreuses années pendant lesquelles elle avait cherché en vain une manière de s'occuper. La blondinette finirait par trouver, a force, quelque chose qui la garderait en vie. Mais pour le moment, la visite d'une amie ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal. Elle sourit. La princesse avait pris ses yeux doux et se dandinait doucement vers le miroir, comme si elle cherchait à la charmer. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait une compagne de jeu.

_« A quoi voudrais-tu jouer ? » _Capitula la reine, tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

La petite se mit à sourire avant de faire un tour sur elle-même. Sacré petit monstre ! Qu'est ce qu'elle ne lui ferait pas faire ? Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour la voir heureuse ? Méchante reine… Méchante reine ? Une telle personne se laisserait-elle avoir par une si petite fille ? Sûrement pas. Son humeur s'adoucissait a force de côtoyer la jeune enfant, ses désirs changeaient. Snow White était oubliée, ou presque. Comment un être pouvait-il lui faire oublier tout cela, la raison pour laquelle elle avait continué de vivre pendant des années ? La magie. Emma était magique.

_« Est-ce que vous voudriez me raconter une histoire ? »_

Regina haussa un sourcil, ce que l'enfant ne pu voir. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler sa vraie identité et préférait rester dans l'ombre. Pour le moment. La jeune fille devait sûrement apercevoir ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur sa poitrine, sa robe, son corps, mais certainement pas son visage, qui pourrait lui rappeler quelques souvenirs.

_« Une histoire ? »_

Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'en avait pas lue, ni même raconté. Depuis que Snow était grande, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre le chemin des ténèbres. Que pourrait-elle bien lui raconté ?

_« Oui ! Mère avait l'habitude de m'en raconter beaucoup. Ma préférée c'est celle de la méchante reine »_

Son cœur s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme fou. Il était impossible qu'elle ait entendu parler de cette femme… cette femme qu'elle était. Non. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie ainsi.

_« Sno- La reine t'a parlé d'elle ? »_

_« Bien sur. »_

Cela semblait évident pour la petite Emma, qui cherchait ses yeux brillants, quelque chose sur lequel s'arrêter. L'enfant tira la petite chaise de bois qui était juste à coté de ses jouets et vint s'asseoir devant son grand miroir, semblant attendre patiemment.

_« Que t'a t-on dit ? »_

L'enfant soupira profondément avant de réciter, comme l'une de ses stupides leçons qu'elle devait apprendre chaque semaine.

_« Papa m'a dit que la reine était méchante, et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'approche d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle avait essayé de tuer ma maman et moi aussi…. Mère m'a raconté quelques histoires sur elle, avant qu'elle ne soit méchante…. »_

_« Quel genre d'histoire ? »_

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur le verre froid. Ses cheveux dorés tombèrent doucement sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'elle inclinait la tête dans un effort de réflexion intense. Snow lui avait raconté cette histoire beaucoup de fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus a retrouver le nom de ce conte.

_« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Vous la connaissiez ?»_

Regina soupira inaudiblement. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer cela ?

_« Peut être bien que oui.»_

L'enfant plaça ses mains en dessous de son petit menton rond, et se mit en position d'écoute.

_« Parlez moi d'elle. »_

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Elle était méchante, avait causé la mort de milliers de personnes et ne regrettait aucune des pertes dont elle était à l'origine. Sa malédiction avait échouée, et maintenant elle était prisonnière de la forteresse noire. Fin de l'histoire.

Regina plongea son visage entre ses mains.

_« Emma… »_

_« J'ai toujours voulu savoir a quoi elle ressemblait. »_

Un soupir. Deux trois secondes d'hésitation. Quelques clignements de paupières. Un seul mot dans son esprit, un seul mot qui pouvait la qualifier a l'époque.

_« Elle était très belle. » _Admit Regina.

_« Regina, racontez moi une histoire sur la méchante reine ! »_

La brunette abdiqua. Elle ne pouvait se battre contre ce petit monstre, contre ses yeux suppliant et cette mou adorable qu'elle prenait à chaque fois. Elle lui raconterait une histoire, mais pas n'importe quelle histoire. La leur. Celle qu'elles avaient commencé à écrire il y a quelques années, qu'elles continuaient aujourd'hui, et peut être demain aussi.

Elle lui raconterait comment la méchante reine avait été sortie des ténèbres par une petite fille, un bébé en larme. Comment elle avait été sauvée.

_« Il était une fois, il y avait une reine qui voulut jeter une malédiction, cette malédiction devait lui apporter le bonheur…. »_

* * *

><p>Un, deux, six battements de cœur.<p>

Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte. Figée sur cette simple poignée de bois, sans possibilité de l'actionner, sans envie de la quitter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, debout, sans bougée, devant ce pan de bois laqué ? Quelques secondes, quelques heures, quelques jours. Une éternité, une infime partie de sa vie.

Huit, dix, douze battements de cœur.

Regina avait peur de franchir cette simple barrière, peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule devant l'enfant devenue adulte, cette sauveuse qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Terrifiée a l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus la même, qu'elle lui en veuille toujours. Sa main gauche se resserra autour du médaillon qu'elle portait autour du coup, une petite pomme surmontée d'une couronne. C'était elle qui lui avait offerte. Elle, cette petite fille, l'amour de sa vie.

Quatorze, seize, dix huit.

Henry était endormi depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle était parvenue a le calmer, après tout le remue ménage, après tout ce dont il avait été témoin, et qui avait bouleversé son esprit de petit garçon. Son petit prince, si seulement il savait ce que cette femme représentait pour elle, tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté… Si seulement il pouvait comprendre. Mais il était trop jeune, et c'était sa vision du monde et de la vie qu'elle risquait de changer. Regina ne voulait pas le perturber. Pas maintenant. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

Vingt, Vingt-deux, Vingt quatre.

L'amour. L'amour qui l'avait déchirée, ruinée. L'amour, l'espoir dans ses yeux verts, c'est grands yeux verts remplis de gentillesse. Et de larmes. C'était la dernière image qu'elle avait eu d'elle, celle d'une enfant brisée, la main tendue vers elle, hurlant son nom, pleurant sa perte. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Pour Emma. Il fallait la sauver, et par ce geste, renoncer a elle. A son cœur. Au futur qu'elles auraient pu avoir ensemble. Pour qu'elle a ses meilleures chances.

Vingt six, vingt huit, trente.

Quelques perles se formèrent dans ses yeux. Sa main se resserra sur la poignée, comme si, d'un geste, elle pouvait casser le bois laqué qui entourait celle-ci. L'avait-elle pardonnée ?

Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans son esprit, les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés et qui avaient brisés son cœur. Avant le sort. Avant la fin. Avant sa perte. La brunette était tellement désolée, elle n'avait jamais voulu que cela n'arrive. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

Trente deux, trente quatre, trente six.

Emma était derrière cette porte. Emma, sa petite Emma, la seule personne en qui elle avait eu une entière confiance, la seule personne qu'elle eut réellement aimée. Aimée au point de sacrifier tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle, pour la sauver. Emma, ses robes à volant, Emma courant après des papillons dans les champs. La même personne. Vraiment ? Dix années s'était écoulées, dix années qu'elles avaient passées séparée l'une de l'autre. A sa plus grande peine. Pour son plus grand bien.

Trente huit, quarante.

Regina poussa la porte, tête baissée, et entra dans le salon, cherchant à calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Qu'elle garde la tête haute, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle lui dise. Et quand elle releva les yeux, elle trouva, assise sur son canapé de cuir, une jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, ses yeux fixés sur elle avec inquiétude et tendresse. Et quelques larmes.

_« Regina… » _Murmura la blondinette, brisée, faible.

La brunette sourit, à travers les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, sourit et se précipita vers la femme qui s'était levée. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol de marbre du salon, ses bras trouvèrent instinctivement les épaules de sa protégée. Dans cet instant de faiblesse, elle enfouit son visage trempé dans son cou, plongea sa main tremblante dans la masse de fils d'or. Les mains de la plus jeunes prirent place dans son dos, tandis qu'elle resserrait leur étreinte en chancelant, étouffant quelques sanglots dans les cheveux bruns.

C'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais quittée. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Il y avait cette même odeur dans ses cheveux, un parfum frais d'enfance, doux, sucré, un parfum qui lui sciait parfaitement bien et qui lui rappelait les moments qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, rien que toute les deux. Quand elles étaient encore heureuses.

Regina sentit son cœur battre contre le sien, son souffle, entrecoupés de sanglots, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait paisiblement. Sentait toute la peine et tout le soulagement qui habitait sa protégée.

_« Emma… Emma… » _Souffla t-elle tout en relevant le visage mouillé, toujours aussi beau.

Ses traits avaient mûrit, mais elle était la même personne qu'elle avait rencontré il y a plus de vingt six ans, quitté lors de ses seize ans. Elle était cette même princesse de son cœur, remplie de joie, d'amour, débordante de tendresse. Le même jade lumineux qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres éclairait ses yeux, dont s'échappaient quelques perles salées. Emma était si jolie, elle l'avait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui, elle découvrait une femme épanouie et dont la beauté surpassait toute les personnes qu'elle avait un jour rencontrée.

_« Princesse… tu es… tu es… ravissante. »_

Sur ses mots, la reine déchue plongea vers les lèvres sucrées de sa protégée, vers sa bouche tentativement entrouverte, mouillée par les larmes et y posa les siennes avec douceur, tendresse. Ses mains retenaient toujours le visage pâle de la blondinette, l'une d'elle vint se perdre dans la masse de boucles douces. Emma retint un sursaut de surprise avant de se laisser aller à ce baiser, laissant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur exploser, l'amour pour son ennemie, pour son amie, pour sa moitié. Et quand il fallut se séparer, car oui, il fallut se séparer, leurs mains restèrent enlacées, signe de leur union retrouvée, de leur amour partagé.

_« Cela fait dix ans que j'attend ce moment… » _Soupira la blonde avant de s'emparer une nouvelles fois des lèvres rouges de la mairesse.

* * *

><p>La jeune princesse était accoudée à son balcon, le regard perdu dans l'infini, dans ce jardin blanc comme la neige, silencieux, dépeuplé. Une musique entraînante de faisait entendre a l'intérieur du grand château dans lesquels s'étaient entassés des milliers de personnes venants de tout lieux. Agrabah, Arendelle, Le Pays des Merveilles, Oz, Le Pays Imaginaire, Atlanta, il y avait des mondes dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, des êtres tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, fées, sirènes, loup garous, magiciens et magiciennes, quelques animaux en tout genres dotés de la paroles, tout cela rien que pour elle.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Emma avait dix ans. Et en cet occasion avait été prévu un grand bal afin de présenter la jeune héritière aux souverains des royaumes voisins. Une montagne de cadeau avait été déposée à l'entrée, et pour l'occasion, la jeune fille portait une robe blanche sertie de plumes d'oiseaux. Mais parmi tout les invités… Il n'y avait pas la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Une certaine personne d'une beauté parfaite, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait, et dont le nom était Regina.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rosées, brillantes. Elle avait tellement espéré la voir a l'occasion de son anniversaire, bien que la femme lui ai confié que sortir de son château était fort dangereux, espéré qu'elle fasse l'effort de venir la voir. En vain.

_« Emma ? Les invités t'attendent ! » _Appela Snow depuis le balcon d'a coté.

Il était tant pour d'elle d'aller danser dans les bras de tout ceux qui le désiraient, de se comporter comme une princesse digne de ce nom. Elle s'y était entraînée pendant si longtemps… Il était temps de mettre en application tout ce qu'elle avait apprit. Relevant avec grâce sa belle robe, la princesse rentra dans la grande salle où elle fut accueillit par une explosion d'applaudissement. Les joues rouges, elle se plaça au milieu de la foule pour y choisir son premier cavalier, l'homme qui aurait la chance de lui tenir compagnie le temps d'une danse.

Sous les yeux fiers de ses parents, la belle jeune fille s'approcha d'un jeune adolescent du nom de Baelfire qui, avec galanterie, se prosterna devant la future reine. La musique démarra. Emma se mit à danser avec douceur, charme, devant les yeux de tous. Au court de la soirée, elle passa de bras en bras, dansant avec hommes et femmes, enfants, adultes, vieillard. Killian Jones, Elsa D'Arendelle, son père James, une fée, sa tante Red, Baelfire a nouveau, Philip, Robin des Bois… Ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal, chaussés dans de petits souliers de verres. Alors que la princesse pensait en avoir terminé, une femme s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle portait une robe noire comme les ténèbres, ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient dans son dos en formant de longues boucles anglaises. Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme parmi les invités.

_« M'accorderiez vous cette danse, princesse ? »_

Emma sourit avant de placer sa main dans celle de la femme qui lui souriait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur son visage, quelque chose de familier. Peut être était-ce ses yeux sombres plantés dans les siens ? Ses lèvres rouges sur lesquelles étaient dessinées un sourire béat. La femme dansait avec grâce et légèreté, entraînant la jeune princesse à la suivre. Elles étaient presque seules sur la piste, et tous regardaient avec admiration a quel point ces deux êtres, unies par le temps d'une danse, unies pour quelques instant seulement semblait naturelle l'une avec l'autre, si proches, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

_« C'est une très belle soirée. » _Murmura l'inconnue avant de resserrer sa main un peu plus autour de la sienne.

Emma sentit un choc électrique parcourir son corps, son cœur se mit à trembler. C'était étrange comme sentiment, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait… à sa place. Sa respiration devint un peu plus chaotique. Etait-ce l'effort de sa concentration ou bien…autre chose ? L'inconnue se mit à rire devant le trouble qu'elle parvenait à lire dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

_« Je ne puis qu'être d'accord avec vous. » _Répondit gentiment la princesse. _« D'où venez vous ? » _S'enquis t-elle afin de combler le silence qui était entre elles. Un silence gênant.

_« Un pays lointain… » _Répondit la femme évasivement.

Emma hocha la tête et ne chercha pas à demander plus. A vrai dire, entre les mouvements, ses yeux scannaient chaque parcelle de la pièce a la recherche de son amie, de sa confidente, Regina. Deux tour, elle se retrouva collée contre la femme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Cette rencontre était si étrange… tout comme cette femme dont elle ignorait tout. La princesse avait apprit de ses parents qu'il valait mieux se méfier des inconnus, que ceux-ci pouvaient vouloir chercher ses faiblesses afin de la faire ployer.

_« Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mme ? »_

_« Mills. »_

Après réflexion, Emma en conclut que c'était un nom qui lui allait à ravir, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas son prénom. A la vue des bijoux, de la robe, finement travaillée, elle s'imagina qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une princesse elle aussi, ou bien d'une reine.

_« Mme Mills. »_

_« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous êtes ravissante, princesse »_

Emma rougit brutalement, ses yeux fuirent ceux de la femme qui se remit à rire doucement. Ce rire… Il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais elle devait rêver. Oui, c'était son imagination, voilà tout. Quelques pas sur le cotés, la main de la femme dans la sienne était brûlante, douce, rassurante.

_« Merci beaucoup. »_

_« Et je dois admettre que vous dansez fort bien »_

C'était la première fois que l'on la complimentait sur sa danse. D'habitude, aucun commentaire n'en était fait, car il avait fallut à la blondinette plus d'une année et demi d'entraînement pour maîtriser de tels pas.

_« J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec mère et père. »_

Un nouveau tour, son regard s'arrêta sur une blonde dans la foule qui la regardait avec insistance. Se pouvait-il que ce soit… ? Non. Les yeux ne correspondaient pas. Ils étaient trop clairs, trop… fades. Ceux de la femme du miroir étaient profonds et emplie de souffrance, de peine, et de tendresse.

_« Cherchez vous quelqu'un ? »_

La jeune fille sursauta, comme soudain ramenée a la réalité. Madame Mills la regardait avec douceur, comme amusée par un comportement si enfantin. Ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de sa partenaire à l'instant ou la musique prit fin. La confusion passa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui ne s'était pas rendue compte que le temps était passé si vite. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle avait apprécié cette danse particulièrement, bien que sa partenaire, dans son comportement, fût assez étrange.

_« Oh, hmmm… Excusez moi, je cherchais juste… »_

_« Ce n'est rien. »_

Subitement, sans crier gare, la belle femme disparut dans la foule, se frayant un chemin parmi quelques fées qui admirait la belle princesse avec bonheur. Leur danse était terminée, cette entrevue, courte avait laissé la jeune princesse sur sa faim. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette femme. Quelque chose d'inexplicable, mais qui lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait aucune Madame Mills…Emma entendit un petit bruit discret, quelque chose tomber sur le sol de marbre.

Une bague. Une bague toute simple, en argent, qui avait sûrement du appartenir a sa partenaire de danse. Elle se pencha doucement pour la ramasser, caressant de ses doigts fins le travail, assez grossier, des quelques décorations qui ornait l'anneau.

_« Madame Mills, attendez vous avez laissé tombé… »_

Elle avait déjà disparu, avalée par le monde, par tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui applaudissait. Emma releva sa robe et, serrant l'anneau dans sa paume, elle essaya de rattraper la femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ses petits talons claquaient sur le sol, sa robe frottait doucement par terre, manquant parfois de la faire trébucher. La blondinette passait de salons en salons, de hall en couloir, de couloir en hall, tout cela sans retrouver la trace de la ténébreuse femme. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle aperçu, au détour d'un escalier, un bout de flanelle noir dépasser d'une porte. Au bout de quelques minutes de poursuite, la belle princesse se retrouva dans le jardin couvert de neige. Quelques traces de pas encore fraîches y étaient imprimées. Elle les suivit avec attention jusqu'à un petit banc sur lequel la belle s'était assise.

_« Madame… » _Dit Emma afin d'annoncer sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, d'autant que celle-ci semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

La femme se retourna, la princesse fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait plus le même visage a présent. Ses traits, ses cheveux étaient modifiés. Qui était cette femme. Un cri d'horreur manqua de s'échapper de la bouche rosée de la fillette. Non pas que la vue de cette personne soit effrayante, bien au contraire… Mais… Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à se retrouver face a une parfaite inconnue en ce lieu.

_« Emma… » _Murmura t-elle doucement tout en souriant de toute ses dents blanches.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Cette femme… il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle. Mais sa beauté… La princesse n'avait jamais rencontré une si belle personne, si simple, mais si ravissante. L'inconnue avait les cheveux noirs a présent, de longs cheveux ébènes qui tombaient telle une vague dans son dos dénudé. Son nez, sa bouche, son menton, tout était perfection, sa peau semblait si douce au toucher et… Ses yeux, profond, sensuels… Elle les connaissait. Elle ne les connaissaient que trop bien. Quelques larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la blonde lorsqu'elle comprit qui cette Madame Mills était réellement. Celle qu'elle avait cherchée toute la soirée. Celle qu'elle avait attendue.

_« Regina ? »_

La fillette tomba subitement dans les bras de sa protectrice, dont elle n'avait jamais vu le visage, tomba dans ses bras et enserra sa taille avec tendresse. C'était chaud, c'était bien. Elle sentait le cœur de Regina, son amie, battre dans sa poitrine avec affolement, sa poitrine monter et descendre avec un rythme plus rapide que la normale. Elle l'avait finalement rencontrée, la femme de son miroir, sa seule et unique amie. La joie causa quelques larmes sur ses joues, ses rires provoquèrent ceux de la brunette qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

Jamais la princesse White ne connut de plus bel anniversaire que celui-ci, lorsqu'elle rencontra finalement la femme avec qui elle avait entretenu des conversations des années durant. Jamais Emma White n'oublia le bonheur qu'elle ressentit lorsque la vérité fut dévoilée au grand jour.

_« Tu es venue. » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, petit monstre. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Regina ? Re-giiiii-naaaaa ? » <em>

La princesse Emma resserra doucement sa cape dorée autour de son petit corps, tendit qu'un vent frais venait secouer ses longs cheveux tressés. Elle était au milieu de la forêt, seule, à la recherche de la femme du miroir, comme elle s'amusait à la surnommer lorsqu'elle était petite. La nuit était proche. L'hiver était tombé sur la forêt enchantée, recouvrant les vastes plaines d'une épaisse couche de neige. La jeune fille avançait, ses pas, dans la glace, crissait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle était bien décidée à retrouver son amie, sa protectrice quoi qu'il l'en coûte. Après tout, elle avait bien réussit a déjouer sa garde, pour pouvoir la revoir. Tous les ans, depuis sa dixième année, la brunette lui rendait visite en ce même lieu, la veille de son anniversaire. C'était une sorte de cadeau pour cet enfant, qui, depuis le premier jour, n'avait aspiré à rien d'autre qu'à voir cette ténébreuse femme qui l'observait depuis son miroir. Demain, elle fêterait ses treize ans, et une grande fête serait organisée en cette occasion.

_« Regina ? Où êtes vous? » _Cria la fillette.

La blondinette ne voulait pas imaginer que son amie avait rompue sa promesse. Cela faisait un an qu'elle attendait ce jour, et pas une seconde, l'idée de la revoir a nouveau n'avait quitté son esprit. Son petit cœur se serra. L'inquiétude l'envahit subitement. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose a la magicienne ? Quelque chose de terrible… Peut être était-elle blessée ? Ou malade ? L'hiver était rude, les provisions n'étaient pas assez conséquentes pour alimenter tout le pays. La femme avait admit vivre dans un endroit assez reculé, un endroit qu'elle ne trouverait jamais… Non, elle ne pouvait penser a cela. Il fallait que Regina aille bien.

_« Perdue dans la forêt princesse ? » _Demanda une voix derrière son épaule, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse dans la neige glacée.

Il y avait un homme, a moitié caché par un grand pin, était-il vraiment un homme ? Sa peau ressemblait a celle d'un lézard, couvert d'écailles, d'un vert presque doré. Ses yeux brillaient, jaunes, menaçants, dans la nuit qui tombait, ses cheveux gras, hirsutes, tombaient sur ses épaules couvertes par une peau de crocodile. Emma retint un cri d'horreur.

_« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? » _Hurla t-elle avant de se relever et de dégainer sa petite dague, que ses parents ordonnaient qu'elle porte a sa taille.

La chose approcha, d'un pas léger, presque dansant, félin des bois, si proche qu'il n'avait que tendre la main, ses longs ongles marron pour la toucher. Ses dents, quand il souriait, étaient tachées, sales, visiblement abîmées par le temps. Son aspect, autant que sa voix était repoussante.

_« Courageuse comme son père… D'une beauté éblouissante, tout comme sa mère… Je dois dire, belle princesse, que j'ai bien de la chance de tomber sur un si beau spécimen. Le produit du grand amour… C'est rare. C'est… prrrécieux. Mais laissez moi me présenter. Rumpelstiltskin, votre majesté. »_

La dague sertie de diamant resta pointée sur son cœur, menaçante. L'homme l'ignora pour faire une révérence avant de se relever, un sourire carnassier sur son visage verdâtre. Ce Rumpel… quel que soit le nom qui lui ait donné, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pour être honnête, il lui inspirait même une certaine horreur.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de se retourner, espérant de tout cœur que la brunette la retrouverait rapidement. Elle était effrayée, et commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester avec ses deux gardes, Winston et Milord, qui aurait pu la protéger des dangers environnement. La forêt l'entourait, elle ne savait plus ou elle était.

Soudain la bête réapparut devant ses yeux dans un nuage violacé, un de ceux qu'utilisait Regina pour venir la voir. Regina. Il fallait qu'elle arrive au plus vite.

_« Qu'est ce qu'une âme si pure vient faire dans la forêt interdite ? » _Ricana Rumple.

Il avait fait un pas, un pas de trop. La fillette, dans un geste de défense, planta sa petite dague dans le cœur de l'homme avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son visage. Puis, avant même d'entendre un cri de douleur, et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, remontant sa belle robe blanche, Emma se mit a courir, courir de toute ses jambes, de toute son âme pour fuir le lieu du crime, et l'homme qui lui faisait définitivement très peur. Les arbres défilaient, tous plus grands, plus menaçants les uns que les autres, son souffle était court, les larmes roulaient sur son visage de porcelaine.

_Regina… Regina…_

Une racine noueuse.

La petite tomba sur le sol, écorchant au passage son genoux et sa joue gauche, d'où se mirent a s'écouler quelques fines gouttes vermeilles. Emma se mit a sangloter doucement, allongée dans la neige.

_« Où pensais-tu aller ainsi ? Douce, douce Emma ? » _Entendit-elle, a sa plus grande horreur.

Rumple se tenait devant elle, le poignard fermement figé dans sa poitrine sans que cela ne semble le déranger. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent, elle se mit à crier. Crier au secours, à l'aide. Mais il n'y avait personne. Regina n'était pas là. Regina avait promis de venir. Et l'homme n'était pas mort. Bien au contraire. Il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, et riait, riait si fort, d'un son si étrange et terrifiant qu'elle se cru d'abord dans un cauchemar.

_« N'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. J'ai juste besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » _Dit-il doucement, en chantonnant tel un lutin effrayant.

La petite releva ses yeux émeraude baignés de larmes vers ceux de son agresseur, ne trouvant que deux iris glacé, remplis de haine et de cruauté. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, elle avait si froid, son genou lui faisait mal. Ses dents claquaient, brisant le silence plombant qui régnait dans ses lieux. Le dernier rayon de soleil disparu a l'horizon, plongeant la forêt dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre, mais pas le genre de hurlement que poussait sa tante Red lors des pleines lunes. Emma frissonna.

_« Que voulez vous ? » _Sanglota t-elle, tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne voulait plus supporter son visage immonde et son haleine chargée. Elle était allée trop loin dans la forêt, et maintenant, sa sorcière, son amie ne la retrouverait plus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée près du point d'eau, comme lui avait ordonné la femme ? Maintenant, elle savait que quelque chose risquait de lui arriver, et que cet homme, dont le nom sonnait extraordinairement familier a son oreille n'y serait pas pour rien.

_« Donne moi ta main. » _Ordonna la chose, tout en tendant la sienne.

Sa peau était couverte de sang, de boue, de toute sortes de chose dont elle ne souhaitait pas connaître la provenance. La princesse sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-elle un autre choix ?

Hésitante, la fillette avança sa petite main potelée, couverte de neige, propre et glacée.

Elle avait peur. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle voulait retrouver Regina.

_« Oui, c'est cela… Approche… N'ai pas peur. »_

Sa voix grave, sifflante, celui d'un serpent. Un serpent qui essayait de la charmer et qui jusqu'ici se débrouillait plutôt bien. Emma laissa échapper une dernière larme.

Ferma la distance qui séparait leur deux peau.

Un éclair traversa son corps.

La princesse poussa un cri de douleur.

Dans son bras, dans sa poitrine, elle sentait la lumière brûler jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne son cœur. Un ricanement résonnait dans sa tête, la douleur lui faisait perdre tout autre sensation. Elle sentit seulement un long filet de sang s'écouler de son nez pour venir tacher sa robe immaculée.

_« Emma ! » _

Une voix, sa voix.

La princesse tomba au sol, prise de convulsions. L'homme était parti.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, le sang continuait à couler de son nez, sans tarir, se mêlant à ses larmes.

Regina, dans sa robe rouge comme le sang qui tachait les vêtements de la princesse, tomba a genoux devant le petit corps qui brillait encore, soumis à une forme de magie qu'elle connaissait mieux que n'importe laquelle. La magie noire.

La petite arrêta soudain de crier, de trembler compulsivement, ses yeux se fermèrent, le silence se fit.

Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère.

_« Emma ! »_

La brunette attrapa le petit corps de la fillette, mou, immobile, glacé, et le serra contre son cœur. Quelques larmes roulèrent de ses yeux maquillés, tandis qu'elle caressait avec tendresse le visage endormi de cette blondinette qu'elle aimait tant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu près du point d'eau ? Comment avait-elle atterrit dans la forêt interdite, la ou seule les plus grand démons rodaient, ou les plus puissants maîtres de la magie étaient séquestrés.

Regina continuait à répéter sans arrêt son nom, Emma, sans aucune réponse, sans aucune réaction. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle sentait son cœur battre, son souffle, sa respiration. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas arrivée plus tôt ? Elle aurait du être là pour elle, elle le lui avait promis. Dans sa petite bourse reposait le cadeau pour le neuvième anniversaire de la jeune princesse, cadeau qu'elle avait fait confectionné par le plus doué des bijoutier du royaume. Un collier, avec un petit cygne, ainsi que son nom, serti de diamants purs. Son nom, Emma.

Qui ne se réveillait pas.

Qui se mourrait de froid.

Il fallait qu'elle la ramène au palais. Quelqu'en soit le prix a payer. Elle devait sauver la princesse. Alors, dans un nuage de fumée violette, les deux corps disparurent, ne laissant, pour unique preuve de leur visite, qu'une large trace dans la neige.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu n'as pas changée. » <em> Remarqua doucement la blondinette tout en prenant place juste a côté de celle qui avait toujours fait vibré son cœur. Celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Leurs mains n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres, posée sur le cuir du canapé.

Regina, qui avait la tête jusqu'ici baissée, releva les yeux vers le visage pur de la princesse, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui rappeler la petite fille qu'elle avait connue. Ce sourire franc peut être, celui de sa mère, Blanche Neige. Son cœur bondit doucement dans sa poitrine. Qui aurait pu penser que ce puisse être elle, la sauveuse, sa sauveuse, l'amour de sa vie. Elle, l'enfant de son ennemie mortelle, elle, celle qui était prédestinée a la vaincre. Oh, elle avait gagné. Plus qu'une simple bataille, c'était son cœur qu'elle lui avait prit, son amour.

_« Le temps est figé ici. Depuis dix ans… depuis… »_

La malédiction. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçut, depuis son choix. Dix ans, presque jour pour jours. Elle n'avait que seize ans à l'époque, c'était bien jeune pour se retrouver seule dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas, seule, perdue, sans repère ni connaissance. Pour Regina, chaque jour avait fait parti d'une routine, le soleil se levait, se couchait, la vie continuait, rien de changeait. Et son espoir s'amenuisait.

Regina soupira avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants, pour fuir la réalité qui était si pénible. Elle avait tout manqué. L'adolescence de la blondinette, tout.

_« Hier c'était mon anniversaire. » _Murmura doucement cette dernière, tout en plongeant son regard sur ses pieds.

L'anniversaire d'Emma. Elle lui avait toujours souhaité. Qu'elle soit présente ou non d'ailleurs. Chaque année, au jour de l'hiver, elle se recueillait quelques instants devant ce portrait, le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en sa possession, celui des dix ans de la petite princesse. Chaque année, elle espérait la retrouver. Une petite pile de cadeau s'était formée dans la chambre d'ami. Dix cadeaux dans lesquels il y avait tout son cœur, tout son amour.

Parce qu'elle aimait Emma White.

_« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais oublié. » _Répondit tendrement la mairesse avant de déplacer sa main de quelques centimètres de façon a la poser au dessus de celle de son amie, de son grand amour.

Emma tressaillit à ce contact, mais sourit. Sourit de toute son âme, de tout son corps. Ses petits doigts chauds se resserrèrent autour de ceux de la femme. Quelques larmes brillaient toujours au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Elle voulait tellement les effacer, effacer toute cette tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage. Si seulement elle avait pu la suivre… Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas pu la voir mourir.

_« J'ai fait ce vœu… des milliers de fois, Regina. Chaque année, en soufflant cette petite bougie en haut de mon cupcake, je fais le même vœu. Celui de pouvoir te retrouver. Je t'ai cherchée, pendant dix ans… pour te dire… que j'étais désolée. » _

Une larme roula sur la peau blanche, larme qui vint finir sa course sur leurs deux mains enlacées, sur le symbole de leur union. La brunette sourit faiblement, avant poser sa main tremblante sur le visage de la femme aimée, caressant au passage sa joue de porcelaine. Son front vint bientôt se coller contre celui de la plus jeune, dans un geste désespéré, dans le besoin de contact, de toucher, d'être touchée.

_« Tu es la maintenant, c'est tout ce qui importe. »_

C'était vrai. Au diable si demain, la malédiction s'effaçait, au diable tous les problèmes qu'elle avait, qu'elle aurait encore d'ici une semaine, un mois, un an. Maintenant l'histoire continuait là ou elle s'était arrêtée, sur un aveu, un terrible aveu, et des sentiments partagés.

Qu'importe tout cela. Au milieu de ce ciel particulièrement sombre, elle avait retrouvé la lumière. Les deux mains de la reine était a présent fermement posée sur les joues de la plus jeune, forçant celle-ci à lui faire face, à la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Est-ce que… tu crois au destin ? » _

Regina émit un petit gloussement. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez sa princesse, c'était bien sa curiosité légendaire. Et pourtant cette question avait fait écho dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs d'un jour d'été, ou à travers le miroir, la jeune enfant lui avait posé cette même question. Elle avait répondu non. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps.

_« Quel genre de destin ? » _Demanda t-elle, tout en jouant avec une des boucles de la jeune femme, une boucle dorée qu'elle rangea ensuite derrière son oreille.

_« Notre destin. Celui d'être réunit, toi, moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que tu y crois ? »_

Notre destin. Elles avaient un destin. Ensemble. C'était presque trop beau pour y croire, trop magique pour être vrai. Mais quand elle se plongeait dans ses yeux sincères, ce qu'elle voyait lui donnait envie, oui, terriblement envie d'avoir la foi. La foi en sa fin heureuse. Après tout, elle n'était plus la méchante reine. Elle n'était plus que Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke.

_« Oui. » _Souffla la brune.

D'un geste doux, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rosées, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Un pour chaque année qu'elles avaient passée loin l'une de l'autre. Un pour chaque anniversaire qu'elle avait manqué, chaque événement auquel elle n'avait pu assister. Regina sentait un sourire béat se former contre ses lèvres tandis que la blonde répondait a chacune de ses demandes. Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ce si beau visage. Plus jamais.

_« Emma ? » _Soupira la mairesse tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la belle femme, à l'abri.

Un nuage d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux sombres, et Emma le ressentit presque aussitôt. Sa main se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux épais, à s'enfoncer au milieu des mèches noires comme la nuit, noire comme les ténèbres, sa bouche trouva le front de son âme sœur sans aucune difficulté. Celle-ci en profita pour se blottir un petit peu plus dans ses bras, passant une main autour de sa taille, la laissant reposer sur le ventre plat, a peine recouvert d'un mince débardeur blanc. Elle jouait distraitement a passer de l'estomac a son bassin, soulevant presque, au passage te tissu immaculé.

_« Oui ? »_

Son souffle était court, Regina pouvait sentir le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, son cœur taper contre son sein gauche. Elle pouvait sentir tout ce que ressentait la blonde, ses peines comme sa joie.

_« Est-ce que… tu as été heureuse ? »_

_« Heureuse ? »_

L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Et rien que le fait de penser que la jeune princesse puisse manquer de quoi que ce soit, quelque part dans le monde, la brisait totalement. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était peut être pas le bon choix, mais elle avait seulement voulu lui donner une chance, une plus grande chance dans sa vie.

_« Dans ce monde. » _Clarifia t-elle.

Emma soupira. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises avant de se refermer. Ce n'était pas si facile de répondre sans faire de mal, ni même sans mentir. La vie de la blonde n'avait rien eu de joyeux, dans ce monde, il lui avait été difficile de s'adapter aux nouvelles mœurs de cet étrange royaume appelé Amérique dans lequel elle était tombée.

_« Ma place n'est pas ici… »_

Cela voulait tout dire, tout et rien n'a la fois. Mais la Mairesse comprit. Comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de cela maintenant. Le passé est passé.

_« La mienne non plus. »_

_« Tu as l'air pourtant bien ici. Tu as une magnifique maison. »_

La blondinette avait désigné de la main le salon gigantesque dans lequel elles se trouvaient toute les deux, un salon, décoré de noir et de blanc, qui rappelait les pièces du château dans lequel elle vivait. C'était un style assez froid, mais sophistiqué, absolument comme la reine déchue. Un panier de pomme bien rouge trônait au milieu de la table basse.

_« Un peu trop grande pour moi toute seule… »_

_« Tu as Henry. »_

_« J'ai Henry. »_

Henry, son fils, son prince, la seule et unique personne qui avait presque réussit à lui faire oublier, qui avait apporté vie et joie dans ce manoir qui en était dénué. Ce qui l'avait touché chez cet enfant abandonné, c'était son esprit. Il était si jeune et pourtant, bien plus intelligent que la moyenne. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçue, elle avait su que ce serait lui. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait prit sa main, qu'il l'avait appelée maman. Regina n'avait jamais été si fière qu'à cet instant, ou, pour une fois, elle avait eu l'impression de réussir. Ses lèvres rouges se tordirent en un sourire timide.

Emma soupira doucement.

_« Regina ? Est-ce que mes parents… »_

La reine savait qu'elle poserait cette question. Il était évident que Snow et Charming avait du lui manquer, elle qui était si proche d'eux. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que la malédiction, lorsque celle-ci s'était abattue sur la forêt enchantée, avait effacée la mémoire de ses habitants. Ainsi, Mary Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan ne se souvenaient plus avoir donné naissance à leur adorable petite Emma. Ils ne se rappelaient pas non plus être mariés l'un à l'autre…

_« Ils vont bien, n'ai pas peur. »_

_« C'est juste… avec ce qu'il t'on fait subir… »_

_« Je les ai pardonnés. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Sorcière ! C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez fait cela ! »<em>

_« Non… C'était un accident… J'ai voulu la sauver, j'ai… »_

_« Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas ! »_

_« Monstre ! Notre petite fille… Notre toute petite fille… »_

_« Emmenez la dans le donjon. Qu'elle soit privée de ses pouvoirs. Vous ne ferez plus de mal a personne, Regina. Vous ne toucherez plus à Emma ! »_

* * *

><p>L'enfant était paisiblement endormie, allongée sur son lit a baldaquin, les mains posée sur son ventre. Figée. Sa poitrine montait et descendait a rythme régulier, sa belle robe tachée de sang flottait autour de son corps. Elle avait l'air si tranquille, et ce sourire peint sur ces lèvres glacées… C'était presque comme si elle rêvait. Une longue rivière dorée s'étalait gentiment sur les coussins, une légère couverture recouvrait les jambes de la fillette. La fillette qui ne se réveillait pas.<p>

Blanche Neige essuya une larme. Puis une autre. Sa main était placée devant sa bouche, comme pour réprimer un sanglot, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, son corps, faible a l'idée de perdre sa seule enfant, s'était affaissé sur un coin du lit. Charmant vint la réconforter. Il faisait le brave, essayait d'être fort pour eux deux, mais sur son visage transparaissait son inquiétude, une peur inconditionnelle pour l'avenir de sa petite fille adorée. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, battaient en attendant le verdict de la fée bleue, qui voletait tout autour du petit corps dans l'espoir de trouver de quel mal était atteinte la jeune princesse. Les deux souverains n'avaient pas quittés la pièce depuis le retour de l'enfant, enveloppée dans les bras d'une méchante reine brisée. Dans les bras de la responsable de tout cela.

_« Emma… Je t'en prie, réveille toi… » _Murmura Snow avant de fondre en larmes aux pieds de la jeune fille.

Aujourd'hui, Emma avait treize ans. Ils devraient tous être réunit dans une salle de bal, à fêter l'événement. La première tiare aurait été offerte à la future reine, une cérémonie aurait été faites. Pourquoi l'enfant avait-elle cherché à fuir ses gardes ?

_« Ma reine ? J'ai bien peur que la princesse soit gravement malade… »_

La fée bleue avait cette expression désolée, abattue. Si jeune, si fragile, dans la fleur de l'age. Condamnée à mourir a cause de la magie noire, condamner à souffrir doucement, a cause de ce sort qui montait tout doucement vers son cœur, qui, au final, finirait sûrement par l'arrêter. Emma allait se réveiller, d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques jours, seulement pour apprendre qu'elle mourrait.

_« Non, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la guérir. » _Cria Charming, dont les yeux étaient a présent remplis de larmes.

_« Rien ne peut effacer ce sortilège. »_

Un cri de désespoir, le cri d'une mère qui s'apprêtait à apprendre la mort de son enfant, de ce petit être qui avait grandit à l'intérieur de son ventre, qu'elle avait porté avec amour.

_« Non… Non… »_

_« Avant que le soleil se couche, le jour de ses seize ans, la princesse mourra. » _Prédit la fée, avant d'essuyer une perle qui avait roulée sur sa joue rosée. « _ Je suis désolée, aucune magie ne peut la soigner. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais nous voir souffrir ? Tu as gagné Regina. Profite bien de cette victoire, parce qu'elle sera la dernière. Révoque ce sort. Révoque le, ou tu mourras. »<em>

Regina était allongée à même le sol, glacée, faible, tourmentée. Vide. Les guenilles qu'elle portait autour de son corps n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer son cœur meurtri, ses lèvres gelées. Des guenilles, sales, abîmée, mais après tout, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? On lui avait offert de la nourriture, elle n'y avait pas touché, de l'eau, des couvertures, mais elle se laissait périr doucement. A quoi bon vivre ? Puisque de toute manière elle ne pourrait pas révoquer ce sort, ce sort dont elle ignorait tout, trop puissant pour sa magie, trop sombre pour être guérit.

Emma allait mourir. Emma, sa douce et tendre Emma. Par sa faute. Pourquoi n'était elle pas arrivée plus tôt ? Elle aurait du deviné que la jeune fille serait pressée de la revoir, elle aurait du être la pour elle. Idiote !

Les méchants n'ont pas de fins heureuses. Non, pas encore, pas cette phrase.

Elle avait joué.

Elle avait perdu.

L'amour est une faiblesse. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à Cora, admettre qu'elle avait raison. Et pourtant elle avait raison.

Comment pourrait-elle lui dire ? Lui expliquer que ses jours étaient comptés ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle y pensait, des mois qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cellule à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Chaque seconde était un supplice, une avancée sans précédent vers l'inévitable.

_« Regina ? Regina ? »_

Non. Cette voix, ce visage. _Emma… Emma ne t'en va pas_… Son poing se serra, ses dents de crispèrent. _A cause de toi. _Elle voulait mourir, lâcher prise. Oublier, dormir, sombrer. Devenait-elle folle ? La brunette en avait bien l'impression. Sa magie lui avait été retirée, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver, rien, et tant bien même qu'elle essaya, ce serait en vain.

Sorcière, méchante, monstre, c'est tout ce qu'elle était. _Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? _Non, peut être, la reine ne sait plus. Elle lui manque tellement… mais la revoir lui ferait juste trop de peine.

Les jours, les heures défilaient, tous les mêmes, tous différents. Les forces lui manquaient, la solitude était sa seule amie. Et puis un jour, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, elle avait entendu des petits pas feutrés, tout doux, tout mignons. La femme n'avait pas bougé, restant piteusement allongée sur le sol humide. C'était sûrement Charming qui venait la convaincre de lever la malédiction. Pauvre idiot. Si seulement elle avait pu…

_«Vous n'êtes pas venue pour mes treize ans… » _Murmura une petite voix dans l'ombre. _« Maintenant je comprend pourquoi… »_

La reine tressaillit. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, une nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Trop faible pour bouger, trop lâche pour se retourner, elle resta allongée à même le sol, les yeux fermement clos pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Que faisait-elle ici ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là, si ses parents la trouvaient… Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Elle entendait les mains de la jeune fille se coller aux barreaux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir cette silhouette étendue dans l'ombre de la prison. Dans l'espoir de retrouver ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Regina se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Ses mains se serrèrent si fort que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau si profondément qu'un petit ruisseau vermillon s'en échappa. Toucha le sol. Se mêlèrent à des larmes salées. A des regrets infinis, une culpabilité refoulée.

Dans quelques années, elle n'entendrait plus cette jolie voix, et son rire résonner dans les couloirs. Ne reverrait plus son visage s'animer, un sourire s'y dessiner, ses yeux se plisser.

Tout cela ne serait plus. Elle ne serait plus. Parce qu'elle serait morte. Par sa faute.

Parce qu'elle était trop faible, trop stupide, trop lâche.

_« Regina… » _Murmura doucement la princesse.

Il y avait ce petit trémolo dans sa voix, quelque chose qui lui montrait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Son cœur se brisa, explosa dans sa poitrine, la douleur qu'elle ressentit lui coupa la respiration. Ses lèvres pâles se serrèrent. _Emma… Emma ne pleures pas… Je t'en supplie. C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela. Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Je vais bien. Je vais bien._

_N'ai pas peur pour moi. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais il faut que tu partes._

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne te mérite pas. Je… ne veux pas te faire du mal. Pourquoi m'as-tu retrouvé ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me regardes ? Emma… Emma…_

_« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Je sais que tu es réveillée ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Parles moi s'il te plait ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette prison ? Regina… »_

_Parce que je suis trop lâche pour te regarder en face, pour regarder ce que je t'ai fait. Parce que j'ai trop peur de te perdre, mon petit monstre. Tu es ma raison de vivre, et à cause de moi tu vas mourir. Je suis méchante, Emma. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, ni ton amitié. J'ai trop de tendresse pour toi pour te laisser gâcher ta vie. Vis ! Oublies moi ! Sois heureuse… pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Laisse moi mourir seule. Laisse moi m'endormir en pensant que bientôt tu me rejoindras. Bientôt Emma…_

_« Regina ! Regina ! S'il te plait ! »_

L'adolescente frappait les barreaux avec rage a présent, la reine pouvait imaginer quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues roses. Mais une fois de plus, elle se cantonna au silence. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, sa gorge brûlait. Emma ne savait pas. Emma avait oublié. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de chercher son amie dans les bois. Mais elle ignorait qu'elle allait mourir. Par sa faute.

La brunette entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, elle n'eut aucun mal a imaginer les genoux de la belle princesse heurter le goudron de sa cellule, puis des sanglots. Des sanglots qui résonnaient au plus profond de son cœur.

_« Je reviendrais. Je ne renoncerais pas. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? »_

* * *

><p>Emma avait quinze ans aujourd'hui. Et dans un an, la magie aurait atteint son cœur, l'arrêtera définitivement. Dans un an, jour pour jour, la belle blonde disparaîtrait.<p>

Elle était revenue, presque tous les jours, s'agenouiller devant sa cellule. Revenue la prier de lui parler, de lui dire quelque chose. Mais Regina n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle était revenue au château, ni a elle, ni a personne. Elle n'en était pas même capable. La reine, affaiblie, avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et à présent même les guenilles qu'elle portait étaient trop grandes pour elle. Son état était tellement mauvais qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se relever, à marcher sans aide. Et Emma allait mourir. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait trop pleuré. Toutes les larmes s'étaient échappées de son corps, humidifié le sol glacé de la cellule.

De nombreuses traces de sang parsemaient celui-ci, un pour chaque jour passé enfermé dans cette boite, pourvue de barreau et d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Un an. Le cœur de Regina se déchira.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre, la brunette tressaillit. C'était elle, elle le sentait, quelque chose, au fond de sa poitrine palpitait dès qu'elle s'approchait. Ses talons claquaient fermement, rapidement, ses pas étaient furieux, elle pouvait d'hors et déjà entendre les battements effrénés de son petit cœur.

Bientôt deux mains s'agrippèrent aux barreaux, deux mains fermes.

_« Vous ! C'était vous ! Depuis tout ce temps ! Vous que je pensais mon amie, vous, a qui je parlais chaque jour… Vous m'avez mentie ! Comment avez-vous pu ? » _Hurla la blondinette, avec une voix qui n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche. La colère déformait sa voix d'ordinaire si douce, si belle.

Regina sursauta. Ses yeux peinaient à se maintenir ouvert, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma n'était pas la même. Quelque chose avait du se produire, quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

_« Je pensais que vous étiez mon amie ! Sorcière ! C'était vous ! Vous êtes la méchante reine ! Vous et personne d'autre ! Vous m'avez menti ! »_

Regina ferma les yeux douloureusement. Elle savait. Elle connaissait a présent sa véritable identité. La femme qu'elle était autrefois, celle qu'elle était toujours aujourd'hui. Une méchante. Une sorcière. Une magicienne noire.

Elle sentait la peine dans le cœur de la princesse, mais aussi la trahison qui menait a la colère. Cette fois, elle n'échapperait pas aux confrontations. La reine posa ses deux mains par terre, douloureusement, et commença a se mettre a genoux, cachant son visage amaigrit et noire de poussière aux yeux de la jeune femme. Avec la plus extrême précaution, elle trouva le moyen de se lever, ses jambes tremblaient, lui faisait terriblement mal. Quelques pas. Elle trébucha. Se releva. Chercha Emma. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle avait grandit. Sa taille s'était affinée, ses cheveux dorés tombaient dorénavant sur ses épaules, elle avait du les couper il y a quelques mois, ou peut être quelques années… Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps qui passait. Finalement, avec beaucoup de peine et de douleur, la brunette arriva jusqu'au barreau de sa prison auxquels elle s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Emma… » _Murmura t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir servit pendant des années, sa langue était lourde, sa bouche pâteuse. Mais cela suffit à faire sursauter la blondinette qui se retourna brusquement, sans pour autant s'approcher. Ce qu'elle vit la choquait au plus haut point. Une Regina détruite, une loque humaine. Un visage qu'elle avait un jour connu, dénué de toute humanité, des yeux sombres, fous, qui ne pouvaient se fixer a un même endroit plus de quelques secondes.

La brunette sentit le poids de son regard sur son corps, et baissa la tête, cherchant à fuir, à se cacher. Mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, que ses cheveux, d'ordinaires si brillants, n'était plus qu'un nœud de paille.

_« J'avais confiance en vous… » _Cria brutalement la jeune femme, tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Regina serra les barreaux un peu plus fort. Crispa ses mains autour du fer, si fort que la jointure de ses phalanges en devinrent blanche. D'un geste suppliant, elle tendit la main à travers la cellule, attrapant un petit bout de flanelle vert qui appartenait à la robe de la princesse dans l'espoir d'attraper sa main.

_« Laisse moi t'expliquer… »_

Sa requête fut immédiatement refusée par la femme, qui d'un mouvement brusque, tira sa robe vers elle pour lui faire lâcher prise. Un air de dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage d'ange, son visage maintenant pur, encore tout neuf, dans ses yeux, ou se battaient le cœur et la raison.

_« Ne me touchez pas ! » _Gronda t-elle, hors d'elle.

La pauvre femme tomba a genoux devant celle qu'elle avait vue grandir, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait sentit autant de regret, jamais elle n'avait connue d'aussi grande peine. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas arrivé a temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout dit a son amie dès de début ? Emma avait raison. Elle lui avait menti à propos de son identité, mais jamais, jamais elle ne lui avait mentit lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle comptait pour elle.

Si elle le pouvait, elle donnerait sa vie contre la sienne. Elle la sauverait.

_« Emma… Je suis… désolée… »_

_« Mère avait raison. Vous ne changerez jamais… »_

De la haine. De l'amour. De la tendresse refoulée. Voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses orbites vertes, dans cette marée déchaînée de larmes et de sentiments. Et du dégoût. La brune ne voulait pas qu'elle la regarde comme cela. Elle avait été la seule à croire en elle, la seule à l'encourager, à être persuadée que la méchante reine n'était pas si mauvaise que cela.

Regina porta sa main à son cœur, la ou une cicatrice s'était rouverte, une cicatrice qu'elle avait presque réussit à oublier. Dans sa mémoire, une vague de souvenir déferla. Daniel, l'anneau, la fuite. Cora. Son corps sur le sol.

_« Ne dit pas cela… »_

La princesse baissa son visage. Quelques mèches d'ors tombèrent de la pince qu'elle avait mise pour maintenir ses cheveux. Une larme s'échappa doucement. Ses lèvres rosées se serrèrent, ainsi que ses petits poings.

_« Je vous aimait…Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. » _Admit-elle doucement.

La reine retint son souffle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel aveu de sa part, ni même à ce que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Parce qu'au court des années qu'elle avait passé à ses cotés, Regina était tombée amoureuse de ce petit monstre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel amour. C'était le destin. La princesse, la fille de Snow et de Charming était sa moitié, la seule et unique qu'elle possédait. Et elle l'avait aimé depuis le début. Bien sur, tout cela avait évolué. Sa haine s'était transformée en adoration, puis en amitié pour enfin devenir un amour sincère et pur lorsque la jeune fille avait atteint ses treize ans.

Et elle allait perdre son grand amour.

_« Je… » _

_« Vous m'avez jeté ce sort. » _

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation. C'était un reproche. Une condamnation. Il n'y avait, dans son cœur, pas d'autre option.

_« Non. »_

_« Je vais mourir. »_

Regina ferma les yeux. Posa sa tête contre les barreaux froids. Oui. Elle allait mourir. Oui, c'était de sa faute. Mais pas de la façon dont elle pensait. Elle n'avait jamais jeté ce sort. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela. Elle l'aimait trop. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Daniel, plus qu'elle n'avait aimé quiconque sur cette terre.

_« Je t'en prie… »_

Emma fit un pas en arrière, et puis un autre. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains tentaient d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. En vain. C'était la fin.

_« Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Plus jamais. Je vous… je vous… JE VOUS HAIS ! »_

Son cri résonna dans tout le palais, rebondissant contre les murs, avant d'atteindre la brunette en plein cœur. On entendit des bruits de talons, les frottements d'une robe contre le sol, les sanglots effrénés d'une jeune fille qui venait d'être trahit par la personne qu'elle aimait. Regina retomba au sol, achevée.

_« Emma… Emma… » _Sanglota t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques heures auparavant.<strong>

Blanche Neige avait les larmes aux yeux tout en regardant sa fille, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, déballer son cadeau. Le dernier cadeau qu'ils soient en mesure de lui offrir. Sa beauté, sa grâce, son sourire, sa présence allait terriblement lui manquer. Le sort n'était pas levé. Il ne restait qu'une année, une année jour pour jour.

_« Oh, mère, c'est magnifique ! Mais… qu'est ce que c'est ? »_

Les mains de la blondinette effleurèrent la couverture d'un grand livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et sur lequel se détachaient des mots distincts. Once Upon A Time. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière du soleil, rendant son sourire encore plus éclatant, ses cheveux brillaient, ses yeux s'étaient adoucit. La reine sentit son cœur trembler. Sa main vint trouver celle de son mari, qui se tenait derrière, le dos droit, les épaules sorties. Quelques larmes dansaient dans ses yeux azurs.

_« C'est un livre magique, ma chérie. Ouvre le, il est rempli d'histoire de ton enfance, de celle de la famille. » _

Emma émit un petit gloussement avant de tourner doucement quelques pages vieillit de ce livre magnifique qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle avait entendu parler de ses pouvoirs. L'histoire, à mesure qu'elle se déroulait, s'inscrivait sur les pages de ce livre. Ainsi, la blondinette pourrait lire sur son passé, mais aussi sur celui de ses parents, et grands parents. Elle qui adorait les livres, les histoires, un cadeau comme celui-ci n'avait pas de prix.

_« Ne suis-je pas un peu trop grande pour les contes de fée ? »_

_« On ne l'est jamais. » _Répondit sérieusement David.

Le couple regarda avec attention, et presque regret, leur seule et unique fille s'extasier devant la beauté des dessins, devant le réalisme des visages. Elle parvint à reconnaître aisément celui de sa grand-mère, Eva, que Snow lui avait montré de nombreuses fois en peinture, mais aussi celui du roi Léopold. Il y avait même James, le frère de son père, présent a plusieurs reprises sur quelques pages.

_« Oh, mais, c'est papa ! » _Se mit à rire la jeune femme tout en pointant l'image d'un homme découpant la tête d'un dragon.

_« N'était-il pas Charmant ? »_

Le passage de la rencontre des deux âmes sœurs fit beaucoup rire la belle princesse, et bien que l'on lui ait raconté l'histoire de nombreuses fois, elle ne se lassait jamais de la relire.

Les pages défilaient, les visages aussi, dans un ordre plus ou moins respecté, Emma s'arrêtait sur chaque personne qui lui était familière. Ses yeux émeraude cherchaient avec avidité les informations sur les membres de sa famille ou de son entourage. C'était un présent magnifique en l'honneur de son quinzième anniversaire.

_« Oh, Graham ! Il est là lui aussi ! Et tante Red ! »_

Le sourire de la belle était immense, tellement ravissant. Ses lèvres douces ressemblaient à une rose qui venait tout juste d'éclore, ses dents, blanches, lui donnait un éclat merveilleux. La main s'approcha de la page pour la tourner, laissant de coté le portrait de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa tante. Le visage fut remplacé par un autre.

_« Mais… c'est… »_

Une femme. Des yeux sombres, sombres comme les ténèbres. Magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient, rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval. Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Ce visage, ce corps. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. Mais que faisait-elle dans ce livre ?Quel était ce sourire froid, étrangement effrayant figé sur cette personne.

_« Regina. » _Murmura Snow, tout en soupirant.

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. Regina ? Sa Regina ? La même Regina du miroir ? Celle, qui, en ce moment même étaient dans le donjon, enfermée depuis des années ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

_« Regina ? »_

_« La méchante reine. » _Clarifia Charming, qui semblait avoir aperçu le trouble dans les yeux de son enfant.

_Non. _Impossible. Regina n'était pas la méchante reine. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Et pourtant ce visage, sur cette feuille, ce regard était le sien.

Mais elle lui aurait dit, n'est ce pas ? Elle lui aurait dévoilé son identité ?

_« Celle qui… qui a voulu… »_

_« Lancer la malédiction. » _Soupira la reine.

Une vague de souvenir l'assaillit brutalement, un véritable tsunami d'instant qu'elle avait oubliés. Sa tête se mit a tourner, les idées se rencontraient, se mélangeaient dans le désordre.

_« Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu pourrais prendre peur » _

Emma entendait sa propre voix, innocente, dans son esprit. Et celle de la brunette, douce, encore empreinte d'une certaine agressivité. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, un nouveau souvenir l'avait déjà assaillit.

_« Papa m'a dit que la reine était méchante, et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'approche d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle avait essayé de tuer ma maman et moi aussi…. Mère m'a raconté quelques histoires sur elle, avant qu'elle ne soit méchante…. »_

_« Quel genre d'histoire ? »_

_« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Vous la connaissiez ?»_

_« Peut être bien que oui.»_

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la blondinette.

_« C'est… c'est impossible… » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

Ses genoux tremblaient, son corps entier était soudain pris de soubresaut. Sa vision était brouillée, le livre tomba par terre, sur une page ou se dessinait la méchante reine, Regina, en train de tendre une pomme a Blanche Neige. Regina voulant tuer sa mère.

Non. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…

_« Emma… Emma quelque chose ne va pas ? » _S'inquiéta brutalement Charming lorsqu'il remarqua le manque de couleur qu'avait prit le visage de la princesse.

Celle-ci tomba brutalement au sol, ses genoux heurtèrent avec force le carrelage de sa chambre tandis qu'elle s'affaissait telle une poupée de chiffon. Sa joue reposait sur le sol, ses larmes brouillaient sa vu. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ? Bien sur que Regina était la méchante Reine. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas venir à la voir au château, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était déguisée pour lui rendre visite le jour de ses dix ans. Tout cela s'expliquait finalement, mais la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait souhaitée.

Paniqués, les deux monarques s'agenouillèrent près de leur enfant, secouant son corps qui semblait dénué d'énergie.

_« Chérie est-ce que tu vas bien ? » _Appela Snow, visiblement affolée.

_« Ce doit être l'effet du sort. » _Cria Charming.

Le sort ? Quel sort ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tout les deux ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Rien de plus que cette affirmation : Regina était la personne qui avait essayé de la tuer lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Regina était la personne qui avait fait tant de mal…

_« Blue a dit que ce ne serait pas avant ses seize ans. » _Reprit la souveraine, avant de relever la tête de la blondinette.

Celle-ci sembla brusquement revenir a elle, une étoile d'agacement, de colère brillant au fond de ses iris jades. D'un coup de la main, elle chassa ses parents, et posa son dos contre un mur. Son pieds envoya le livre de l'autre coté de la salle, éloignant le portrait de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien d'elle, cette femme qui l'avait trahie.

_« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Quel sort ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il une photo de Regina dans ce livre ? »_

_« Je suis désolée ma chérie… J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes cela autrement… » _Soupira Charming.

Et Snow et David s'assirent tout deux au cotés de leur fille.

* * *

><p><em>« Mais qu'arrivera t-il lorsque la magie sera de retour ? Est-ce que je vais… »<em>

Regina releva légèrement son corps qui recouvrait presque celui de la blondinette a présent, pour mieux plonger son regard dans le sien. Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le sol du salon, leurs robes a moitiés défaites, leur rouges a lèvres mélangés. Il était tard, elles ne voulaient pas dormir. Seulement profiter de ces retrouvailles pour se laisser aller a des sentiments qu'elles avaient toujours, ou presque, eut l'une pour l'autre. Cependant la reine put remarquer dans les yeux de sa bien aimée, cette petite vague d'inquiétude, et les quelques étoiles de peur. Cela avait suffit a arrêter ses gestes, les baisers qu'elle avait commencé a parsemer dans son cou.

La question était explicite. La réponse lui brisait d'ors et déjà le cœur. Rien n'avait changé et cette situation n'était que provisoire. Il n'y avait aucun remède a un tel sort, aucun, si ce n'était un monde dépourvu de magie, comme celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

_« Oui. » _Murmura la mairesse.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'information ne touche réellement la jeune femme, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son regard se perdit avec tristesse dans ceux de la brunette. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement.

Regina posa une main sur sa joue, sur cette peau brûlante qu'elle ne voulait sienne.

_« Oh. » _Fut tout ce que la jeune femme fut capable de prononcer.

Et elle comprenait. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais ce terrible sort qui planait sur la tête de sa bien aimée l'atteignait plus que de raison. Sans Emma, elle ne serait rien. Et pourtant, chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure était une menace. Il ne suffisait qu'un mauvais tour du sort pour mettre fin à la vie de la belle blonde, pour mettre fin à leur amour, a leur fin heureuse. Tout un monde reposait sur les épaules du destin contre qui elle ne pouvait rien, ni peu… C'était une bataille sans espoir. Mais elle se battrait. Regina se donnerait corps et âme pour la sauver, pour les sauver.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent celle de la princesse, s'y déposant avec douceur, avec tendresse. Un baiser qui se voulait rassurant. Ses mains parcouraient les boucles dorées, approchait encore plus ce visage doux, ce visage familier.

_« N'ai pas peur, princesse. Nous partirons avant. Toi, Henry, moi. On sera une famille. Une vraie famille. »_

Le cœur de la mairesse manqua un battement. Une vraie famille. C'est ce qu'elle avait cherché, tout au long de sa vie. Des personnes qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimeraient en retour, qui ne la jugerais pas pour celle qu'elle était, mais pour la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Espéré.

La raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue.

Vaincue.

Ils habiteraient un petit appartement dans une ville quelconque, peut être a Boston, ou bien a New York. Henry y grandirait, il y serait sûrement heureux. Elles adopteraient une petite sœur pour lui tenir compagnie, elle s'appellerait Madison, ou bien Lily.

Et quand la malédiction sera brisée à Storybrooke, Snow, Charming pourrait venir les voir. Voir à quel point elles avaient trouvé le bonheur ensemble.

Ce serait parfait.

Ce serait leur vie.

_« Et l'enfant ? Et si jamais il ne m'aimait pas… ? » _S'inquiéta Emma.

Regina sourit, et son sourire provoqua celui de la jeune femme en dessous d'elle.

Henry était un petit garçon intelligent. Il savait quand sa mère était heureuse et ne pouvait s'empecher d'être heureux avec elle. Non seulement il aimerait Emma parce qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour celle qui l'avait élevée, mais aussi il aimerait son caractère.

Elle les imaginait déjà, jouant tout les deux au prince et a la princesse, s'affronter avec des épées de bois dans les escaliers. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le rire de son fils, entrevoir son sourire rayonnant, ses petites pommettes rondes, ses yeux plissés. Des chatouilles, des histoires, la préparation d'une histoire, elle voyait tout cela devant ses yeux.

Et cela lui plaisait. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

_« Crois, moi, il t'aimera. »_

La brunette captura les lèvres rosées entre les siennes, pressant leur front l'un contre l'autre avec force. Elle n'avait plus envie de gâcher une seule seconde de ce temps si précieux qui leur était accordé, de cet instant éphémère ou leur amour n'était pas interdit.

Où rien n'était impossible tant qu'elles y croyaient. Et Regina y croyait. De tout son cœur. De toute son âme.

Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine, leurs lèvres bougeaient avec grâce, douceur, ensemble. La langue de la blondinette dansait sensuellement avec la sienne, entamant un ballet qui les laissa toute les deux pantelante, leurs mains cherchaient, exploraient la peau de l'autre avec désir. La brunette sentit une main hésiter avant de se poser sur ses fesses, rapidement rejointe par l'autre. Un soupir de satisfaction dépassa les lèvres rouges comme le sang. Elle avait besoin d'être touchée, d'être aimée. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, quelques papillons virevoltaient à l'intérieur de son ventre, une vague de chaleur l'avait subitement submergée. Ainsi placée au dessus de la belle blonde, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de celle de la plus jeune, emprisonnant celle-ci avec fermeté. Leurs lèvres se séparaient que pour mieux se retrouver, leurs langues se battaient avec désir, des regards lourds s'échangeaient.

Deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » _Murmura doucement Regina à l'oreille de sa protégée. « _ Profite de l'instant présent. Tu t'inquiéteras plus tard… Profite… »_

Emma approuva ses paroles en silence, hochant la tête distraitement, ses yeux sombres plantés sur ses lèvres. Sur son cou. Sur le beau décolleté que la robe qu'elle portait laissait entrevoir.

La mairesse sourit, heureuse de voir le désir qu'elle provoquait chez la plus jeune. La beauté de son visage penché en arrière. L'envie irrésistible de la délester de tous ses vêtements.

_« Regina… » _Murmura doucement la blonde.

_« Shhhhhhh… »_

* * *

><p><strong>11 années auparavant dans la forêt enchantée.<strong>

_« Eh bien, eh bien… Voyez vous cela… La Méchante Reine mange la poussière… »_

La brunette sursauta à l'entente de cette voix si caractéristique, de ce ton désinvolte, chantonnant dans son oreille sa victoire. Car il avait gagné. Oh, oui, il avait gagné. Pas une seconde elle n'avait douté qu'il était derrière tout cela. Mais prisonnière comme elle l'était, que pouvait-elle faire ? Se battre ? Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était trop fort, elle était si faible. Il avait de la magie, elle en était privée. Il était animé par le désir de pouvoir, elle était a genoux devant son destin. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était plus allongée sur le sol, mais seulement posée dans un recoin de sa cellule, les jambes repliée contre sa poitrine, fixant l'espèce de gobelin étrange qui dansait devant son cachot, libre, tirant le bonheur de son malheur. Ses yeux jaunes vif brillaient dans les ténèbres, il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux verdâtres étaient collés a son crâne, ses mains sales, ses griffes, son sourire immonde. Le même homme –pouvait-on dire qu'il était un homme ?- qui lui avait apprit la magie, qui l'avait aidée a produire la malédiction.

Regina soupira. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à conclure quelque marché que ce soit. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait a Emma. Son sang bouillonnait de rage.

Si seulement elle avait eu de la magie…

_« Va t-en… »_ Gronda la mairesse.

Sa voix était brisée par les peur, abîmée par le temps, rauque de n'avoir si peu servi, pitoyable. La chose se mit a rire a gorge déployée, rire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, un son si particulier, qui vous glaçait le sang. Il avait l'air fou, peut être l'était-il ? Parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait pu rester si longtemps au coté de ce magicien. Comment elle avait pu le laisser lui apprendre la magie.

La réponse était dans son passé. Par vengeance. Par colère. Par douleur.

_« Pauvre Regina. Voir l'amour de sa vie mourir devant ses yeux… Que c'est triste… »_

Elle respira profondément, cherchant à maîtriser sa colère. Cela ne la mènerait a rien. Sauf a se faire encore plus de mal. Cela ne sauverait pas Emma. Rien ne pouvait sauver Emma.

_« Tu as lancé ce sort… Pourquoi ? » _

Il était contre les barreaux a présent, elle était si loin, et c'était tant mieux. La reine n'avait pas besoin de sa présence près d'elle, de l'odeur de son haleine chargée, de la vision du sang qui couvrait ses dents. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule, pour pleurer le bonheur qui lui était retiré.

Pour pleurer la mort d'Emma. Dans 300 jours, huit heures et 36 minutes.

_« Ca c'est mon affaire ! » _Ria la bête tout en secouant son long manteau en peau de crocodile.

Quelques particules tombèrent sur le sol.

Regina se mit a trembler de colère, ses mains, faibles, étaient agitées de spasme, ses yeux, sombres, vides, fixaient l'homme avec fureur. Si elle avait sa magie… oh, elle le tuerais. Elle trouverait un moyen de le tuer. Il ne ferais plus de mal a personne. Il ne ferait plus de mal a Emma. Emma… si jeune, ni belle… Emma qui allait mourir. Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

_« ELLE N'AVAIT QUE TREIZE ANS, RUMPLE ! » _Hurla la reine, tandis qu'une singulière larme roulait sur son visage amaigrit, sur ses joues cireuses.

Treize ans. L'age auquel elle avait rencontré Daniel pour la première fois, l'année ou elle avait découvert l'amour, le vrai amour. Daniel, ses yeux remplis de malice, son sourire franc, les cadeaux qu'il lui faisait, lui qui avait si peu, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, les promesses qu'ils se faisaient. Cela avait été l'année la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Pour Emma, cela avait été le début de la fin.

Treize ans, c'était trop jeune pour mourir. Personne ne méritait cela.

_« Et elle mourra en pensant que c'est toi la responsable. » _Ajouta le magicien.

Les paroles de la belle princesse firent écho dans son cœur, son expression dévastée, son regard, ses lèvres, ses larmes. Elle la revoyait, revoyait ce visage empli de douleur. C'était il y a quelques semaines déjà, Emma n'était jamais revenue.

_Vous m'avez jeté ce sort. _

Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de la sorte. Elle aimait trop cette blondinette aux grands yeux verts, cette princesse au sourire enchanteur. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ainsi.

Regina voulait seulement voir cette jeune femme heureuse. Que ce soit avec elle ou non.

Elle n'aurait jamais trahit sa confiance. Pour rien au monde.

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » _S'emporta la brunette, laissant des larmes de rage rouler sur ses joues.

_« Et toi tu es faible ! Ou es passé la reine avide de vengeance, la femme qui ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? Ou est-elle passée Regina ? Cette princesse t'a trop adoucit, il est temps de retrouver celle que tu es réellement. Une méchante. »_

Rumple était devant elle a présent, sa magie l'avait emporté jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cachot. Sa présence l'agaçait. Son rire, sa façon de danser comme pour proclamer sa victoire, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Il osait la traiter de méchante, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout ce temps. Son règne de méchante reine avait cessé dès l'instant ou elle avait tenu la princesse a peine née dans ses bras. Comment osait-il ?

_« Je ne suis pas méchante. »_

_« L'amour est une faiblesse. »_

Cette phrase, ses mots, elle ne les connaissaient que trop bien. Une vague de souvenir la submergea subitement, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublié, la cicatrice se rouvrit, la douleur sortit par cette brèche. Elle revoyait sa mère tenant le cœur de son amant, la poussière tomber au sol, son corps mou dans le sien.

La scène était destinée à se reproduire. Encore et encore.

_« C'est une force ! » _Contra t-elle.

Il la regardait avec gravité a présent, s'agenouilla près d'elle, si près qu'elle sentait presque son nez contre le sien. Son nez vert doré gras et encore humide. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps.

_« La princesse ne te pardonnera jamais… »_

Non, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de cet instant, de ce moment précis ou son cœur avait explosé en mille morceaux.

_Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Plus jamais. Je vous… je vous… JE VOUS HAIS !_

Regina sentit ses mains se serrer, son cœur saigner.

_« Je ne suis pas faible. » _Cracha la reine.

_« Elle ne t'aimera plus jamais. »_

Elle revoyait la douce princesse courir pour l'enlacer dans les bois, près du point d'eau. Ses cheveux blonds voler au grès du vent, son sourire lorsque toute les deux, elles courraient après un magnifique cerf volant.

Elles étaient heureuses. Et Emma l'aimait.

Elle ne l'aimerait plus.

Il était trop tard.

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

_« Tais toi. » _Ordonna t-elle.

_« Tu resteras seule. »_

Seule. Enfermée dans son palais. Seule, perdue, sans Emma. Parce qu'Emma allait mourir.

Non. Emma ne mourrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

_« Non »_

_« Elle va mourir. »_

C'en fut trop. Regina ferma les yeux, essaya de lutter contre ce sentiment, contre les larmes, contre l'envie de tout exploser, de le tuer. Ses mains lui faisait mal tant elle les serrait, ses dents s'étaient profondément enfoncé dans la chair douce de ses lèvres pales.

_Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir._

Non. Elle ne la laisserait pas mourir. Elle voulait que la voix se taise dans son esprit, elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle voulait Emma. Emma et seulement Emma.

_« TAIS TOI ! » _

Un hurlement.

Une détonation.

Une pluie de poussière.

La reine était seule.

La porte de la prison était tombée.

Ses mains étaient lumineuses.

La voie était libre.

Rumple avait disparut.

Regina venait d'utiliser la magie.

Quelques pas se firent entendre. Des gardes venaient. Il fallait agir vite.

Encore animée par une colère foudroyante, la reine disparut dans un nuage violet.

Et quand la garde royale arriva, la cellule était vide, et carbonisée. Ils pensèrent que la reine s'était tuée lors de cette explosion qui avait remué tout le château.

* * *

><p><em>Où est-il ? Où est-il ?<em>

Des malles volaient partout dans le château, des objets en tout genre allaient cogner contre les murs avec violence. Les domestiques restaient dans un coin, de peur d'être atteint par un objet, effrayé par l'humeur noire de leur maîtresse. Depuis son retour, elle n'avait pas cesser de les maltraiter, la haine avait gagné son cœur a nouveau. Etait-elle redevenue méchante ? Sûrement. Mais d'une manière différente. Cette fois ci, sa nouvelle obsession était de trouver un moyen, non pas de tuer Blanche Neige, mais de sauver sa fille. La folie pouvait se lire dans ses yeux sombres, au cours des cent derniers jours, la reine avait reprit des forces et était a nouveau capable de se déplacer seule, de faire de la magie sans se sentir extenuée ensuite.

Regina avait retrouvé une raison de vivre et elle était prête a tout.

Par terre, plusieurs assiettes en milles morceaux, quelques bijoux rares, de grandes robes, des boites, des cœurs, de la poussière, des souvenirs, bon ou mauvais, des feuilles de papiers, de l'encre. Un amas de choses accumulées, celui d'une vie. Il restait encore quelques souvenirs de sa vie chez ses parents, quelques robes, et une bague. Mais pas n'importe quelle bague. Celle de Daniel.

Regina poussa un cri de fureur. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, la vie de la princesse en dépendait. Elle avait passé plus d'une semaine a sa recherche, et plus les minutes passaient, plus la vie de l'enfant était en danger.

Elle ne laisserait personne lui retirer celle qu'elle aimait.

Et elle avait peut être trouvé le moyen de la sauver. Mais pour cela elle avait besoin d'un certain parchemin. Le parchemin.

Emprise a un sentiment de colère, la reine déchira la robe qu'elle tenait dans les mains, une robe noire, qu'elle aimait beaucoup autrefois. Le bruit du tissu ne fit qu'augmenter la colère qui pulsait dans ses veines, et bientôt, la brunette se retrouva a casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, boites a bijoux, robes, colliers de perles d'Agrabah, tout sans aucune exception. Une fenêtre fut brisée, un courant d'air froid empli soudain le château, les longs cheveux bruns de la reine se mirent a voler.

La force de l'air fit tomber son miroir magique qui se brisa en deux, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Regina s'approcha doucement. Elle avait oublié cette cachette depuis longtemps. Il y avait une petite boite blanche, tout en nacre. Un cadeau du roi Triton pour son mariage avec Léopold. La jeune reine avait toujours aimé ce cadeau, trouvant la couleur particulièrement ravissante, et y avait toujours mit ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

Sa main s'approcha doucement, tremblante.

Ouvrit la boite.

Sourit.

A l'intérieur, trônant gentiment sur un coussin de soie, un simple petit bout de papier vieillit, un vieux papyrus. Le papyrus.

Regina se mit à rire, rire de joie, de bonheur devant sa nouvelle trouvaille. Une trouvaille qui lui permettrait sûrement de renverser le destin de la jeune princesse. Il ne lui restait que 200 jours avant son anniversaire. C'est avec émotion qu'elle déplia le papier avec précaution, découvrant avec surprise ce sort qu'elle pensait connaître depuis le temps.

Le sort noir.

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas les mêmes ingrédients. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de tout cela…

Un léger sourire se peint sur son visage sombre. Chaque sort était spécial. La malédiction qu'elle avait voulu lancer il y a maintenant quinze ans et demi n'avait rien a voir avec celle qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Il n'y avait pas le même but. Et donc pas les mêmes ingrédients.

_« Valets ? Préparez mon carrosse ! » _Ordonna la magicienne.

* * *

><p><em>« Mère…. » <em>Soupira Emma, avant de venir s'allonger auprès de la reine qui sanglotait doucement dans son oreiller de satin, cachée par ses draps.

Il était tard, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour être honnête, elle n'arrivait plus a dormir depuis qu'elle avait apprit… depuis que… La princesse soupira. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. L'idée que sa vie puisse se terminer dans quelques semaines, un mois pour être précise, cela la tuait. Et la pensée que son amie, Regina, ait pu la trahir de la sorte, qu'elle ait pu vouloir la tuer… Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser a elle. A son visage, a son rire. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle était morte.

Sa cellule avait été retrouvée vide, il y a quelques semaines, vide, brûlée, il ne restait plus rien, si peu, seuls quelques morceaux de sa tenue avaient été épargnés par les dommages. Lorsque Emma avait apprit la nouvelle, cela l'avait anéantie. Elle était retournée, sans l'accord des souverains, voir la cellule et s'était mise a pleurer. Pleurer la mort de celle qui l'avait accompagnée chaque jour de sa vie. Regretter son comportement envers cette dernière a qui elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dire au revoir. La blondinette avait ramassé un pan du haillon que portait la reine lors de sa disparition.

Morceau que la jeune fille avait gardé. Pour se souvenir de ne plus jamais croire personne. Pour se souvenir de cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Pour combler le vide que son départ avait formé dans son cœur.

Emma secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Il y avait trop de pleurs, de tristesse dans sa vie.

Sa main vint toucher gentiment l'épaule de sa mère, qui se tendit au contact. Celle-ci se retourna vers sa fille, le visage trempé par les larmes, ses longs cheveux plaqués sur son visage tiré. Les yeux chocolat virent trouver ceux d'émeraude.

_« Emma… Je suis désolée… Je… »_

L'adolescente enlaça brutalement sa mère, comme pour la faire taire, comme pour la supplier de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus. C'était trop difficile.

Elle allait mourir. Et ses parents seraient dévastés. Elle ne serait plus la pour le voir, mais elle le savait. Jamais ils ne s'en remettraient.

_« Je sais… »_

Les mains de la jeune femme caressait le dos de sa génitrice avec douceur, cherchant a lui procurer l'amour dont elle avait tant besoin, l'espoir qui devait continuer a briller au fond de ses yeux. Charming n'était pas encore rentré d'une nouvelle escapade dans un autre monde, à la recherche d'un médicament pour sa fille. Charming ne rentrait guère plus d'une semaine avant de repartir. Et Emma sentait qu'a cause d'elle, sa famille était en train de se détruire.

Ses parents ne cessaient de se disputer, ses amis princes et princesses la traitaient comme si elle était faible. Mais elle allait bien. Elle allait bien.

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre… » _Murmura la reine entre deux sanglots.

_« Moi non plus… »_

* * *

><p>Rumplestilskin sourit, a l'abri derrière son miroir, laissant entrevoir des dents jaunies par le temps, jaunies pas la vie. Il passa une main entre ses cheveux gras, trempé par la pluie avant de l'essuyer sur son pantalon avec satisfaction. Une nouvelle tache pour sa nouvelle bonne.<p>

Ce qu'il voyait avait le don de le mettre d'une extrême bonne humeur. Après tout ce temps, il avait finalement réussit. Il avait eut tout ce qu'il voulait et son plus grand sort était sur le point de fonctionner.

Regina était sur le point de mettre au point la malédiction qui lui permettrait de retrouver son fils, son Bae, son fils adoré, parti depuis bien trop longtemps. Ces affaires étaient prêtes, prêtes pour ce nouveau monde sans magie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant l'anniversaire de la jeune Emma White.

* * *

><p>C'était aujourd'hui. Le aujourd'hui qu'elle avait tant redouté, depuis 3 années. C'était aujourd'hui, et son cœur battait si fort. La peur de faillir ne la quittait pas une seconde, la peur de la voir mourir devant ses yeux. D'un dernier coup d'œil, elle vérifia que tout était prêt.<p>

Les ingrédients étaient sagement posés sur la table, il n'en manquait pas un. Dans une petite sacoche, l'élément final. La reine avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir, mais toute l'importance résidait en lui. Il permettrait à Emma de s'échapper. De fuir.

Le soleil était à son zénith. Il était plus que temps de partir.

Regina, dans sa grande robe bleue, se retourna une dernière fois vers ce château dans lequel elle avait vécut pendant si longtemps, ce château qu'elle quittait pour toujours. Son cœur se serra. Une nouvelle page de l'histoire venait de se tourner.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin, la famille royale était réunit dans la grande salle, la ou la petite Emma avait célébré son premier bal. Un grand lit de pierre reposait au milieu, lit qui servirait de cercueil a la jeune princesse lorsque la vie la quitterait.

* * *

><p>Les servantes étaient agenouillées près de la pierre blanche, toute la cour se tenait dans cette même salle, le roi et la reine comprirent, les mains jointes dans une prière silencieuse. Quelques larmes coulaient sur leurs visages fatigués.<p>

La jeune femme quand a elle, était accoudée a la fenêtre, les yeux perdu dans le vide, perdu dans ce soleil qui a chaque minutes qui passait, continuait sa descente vers les montagnes. D'ici quelques minutes, une dizaine peut être, elle ne serait plus. Et elle était terrifiée. Sa main serrait fortement un petit bout de tissu marron, tandis que quelques perles manquaient de s'enfuir.

Les cloches se mirent à sonner. Un véritable fracas de ferraille, suivit d'un grondement menaçant, tel du tonnerre au loin. Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour un jour d'orage. D'où pouvait dont bien provenir ce bruit ?

Soudain, la lumière s'éteint, la salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir le plus complet, quelques cris de surprises fusèrent.

Les vitres explosèrent.

Emma fut propulsée au sol avec force, quelques morceaux de verres entamèrent sa peau, une rivière pourpre s'échappa de ses blessures, coula sur son visage, sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait des hurlements de parts et d'autres, elle entendait de grands bruits, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était trop sonnée pour cela.

_« EMMA ! » _Entendit-elle au loin.

Elle sentit une main la soulever, une main familière, celle de sa mère, aperçu dans la nuit, ses yeux brillant de larme. Emma eut a peine de le temps de répondre, de dire quelque chose, un au revoir, un adieu, un je t'aime, que déjà la reine la poussait vers la porte.

_« Cours, Emma… Fuit… Ne laisse pas la fumée te rattraper. »_

Un cri d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres rosées de la belle princesse lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait contact avec sa génitrice. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle avait peur et d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait mourir. Mais Emma attrapa sa belle robe jaune et se mit à courir. Courir dans ce dédalle de couloirs sombres et sinueux, seulement éclairés par les lumières des bougies. Derrière son dos, elle pouvait apercevoir un épais nuage violet qui la poursuivait, avalant tout sur son passage, meubles, domestiques, couloirs.

Son cœur battait a tout rompre, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, se mélant au sang. Ses pieds nus rencontraient les dalles glacées avec rapidité, son souffle était court.

_« Maman ? Papa ? » _hurla la blondinette.

Elle répéta cet appel à plusieurs reprises. Tourna a droite, puis a gauche. Descendit les escaliers. Trébucha sur la dernière marche. Tomba de tout son poids sur le sol dur du couloir.

Au dessus d'elle un grondement de fin du monde. Derrière la fumée arrivait.

Emma ne put se résoudre a bouger. Elle regarda l'une des pierres du plafond tomber lentement vers elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

N'entendit rien.

Et puis un cri.

_« Emma ! Relève toi ! »_

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait. Cette voix suave, grave, douce, cette même voix qui humait des chansons pour qu'elle s'endorme la nuit. Qui prononçait son nom avec tellement de tendresse, d'amour.

Non. C'était impossible.

La princesse releva les yeux. Rencontra deux pupilles noire comme de l'encre, profonde comme les ténèbres. Un frisson traversa son corps entier. Il y avait une femme au dessus d'elle, une femme qui avait empêché la pierre de l'écrasé a l'aide de sa magie. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses longs cheveux bruns tressés dans son dos, une longue robe bleue, magnifique, mouler son corps qui avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois… Une mains attrapa fermement son bras, l'obligeant a se pousser avant que la pierre ne l'atteigne. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa sauveuse, manquant de faire tomber celle-ci à la renverse. Cette odeur, une odeur si particulière de pomme, cette peau.

Regina.

Regina était là, Regina la serrait dans ses bras.

Mais Regina était morte. Sa cellule avait brûlé.

Elle l'avait vu.

La blondinette était particulièrement perdue, encore sonnée a cause de la chute. Partagée entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou ou de la repousser. Cette femme lui sauvait la vie après l'avoir condamnée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Le doigt de la brunette était déjà sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Son cœur se serra.

_« On a pas le temps Emma… Viens, suis moi ! » _Lui dit elle avant de faire quelques pas en avant, vers le bout du couloir.

_« Regina… » _Soupira la jeune blonde.

_« Donne moi ta main. »_

Elle obéit. Sa main attrapa celle de la sorcière, celle de la femme qu'elle s'était promise de haïr. Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de leurs mains jointes tandis que la plus âgée attirait la plus jeune à travers les longs couloirs. Leurs robes frottaient par terre, leurs pas résonnaient sur le marbre froid, la fumée violette les poursuivait toujours. Et Emma ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'a son amie retrouvée, qu'a sa peau sur la sienne.

Elle observait avec attention ce regard déterminé qui était sur son visage, ce visage qu'elle avait si souvent détaillé sans même se rendre compte de la beauté qu'il en émanait. De la forme de ces lèvres, pulpeuses, douce, rouge écarlate, a la raie de son nez, ces longs cils, ces yeux charbonneux. Tout était ravissant chez Regina.

Sa main se resserra un peu plus. Emma ne savait pas ou elle allait, ni combien de temps il lui restait, mais elle avait confiance. Même si la brunette avait jeté ce sort sur elle. C'était sûrement un accident. Pourquoi revenir pour la sauver sinon ? Car elle savait qu'elle la sauverait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

La reine et la princesse se retrouvèrent finalement devant l'une des fenêtre brisée qui donnait sur la mer, sur les vagues agitées. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le précipice.

_« Emma… » _Murmura la brunette.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La blondinette lui avait sauté dans les bras avec force, blottissant son corps contre le sien. Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant elle était heureuse de la retrouver. De pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle savait aussi ce qui allait arriver. Et elle s'y refusait.

_« Non… Je ne veux pas… »_

La femme avait sortit d'une petite sacoche, un haricot translucide qu'elle avait gardé précieusement a l'intérieur d'un collier. Comment avait-elle eu une telle chose ? Les haricots magiques n'existaient plus dans ce monde. D'un geste de la main, elle le lança dans l'eau, créant un portail magique.

Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage tandis qu'elle se retournait vers l'adolescente.

_« Il le faut. »_

Derrière, l'orage grondait, la fumée violette arrivait à toute vitesse, le soleil n'était bientôt plus visible à l'horizon. C'était mourir ou la perdre. Et dans les deux cas, c'était un marché qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Regina était trop précieuse dans son cœur. Trop importante pour la laisser derrière.

_« Regina ! » _Protesta t-elle avant de se plonger dans les yeux sombres, larmoyant de la ténébreuse sorcière.

_« Je ne peux pas te perdre Emma. »_

Sa voix était tellement fragile, ses lèvres rouges tremblaient. Emma ne voulait pas partir. Pas sans elle. Elle serait perdue, seule, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment parviendrait-elle à survivre ? Elle n'avait que seize ans.

_« Viens avec moi. » _Proposa t-elle en lui tentant la main, sanglotant.

La brunette secoua la tête négativement avant de soupirer. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec force, comme partagée entre deux choix. La douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage blême.

Elle voulait effacer ses larmes, la serrer dans ses bras et mourir ici, avec elle.

_« Ma place est ici. » _Refusa doucement la belle reine.

_« Mais j'ai peur. »_

La blondinette se serra contre la poitrine de la femme, refusant de partir, refusant de la laisser seule. Regina passa ses bras dans son dos, enfuit son visage parmi les boucles blondes, cherchant a respirer une dernière fois cette odeur de cannelle, cette odeur d'enfance, d'innocence qui y régnait. Emma pleurait sur l'épaule de son amie, ses larmes dévalaient le cou de la brunette qui d'un geste doux, posa ses lèvres sur son front. Et puis, elle se détacha doucement pour mieux la regarder. Sa main reposait sous le menton de la jeune femme, caressant sa joue encore fraîche comme la rosée. Puis, en un tour de magie, elle fit apparaître devant ses yeux un magnifique médaillon sur lequel étaient gravé un cygne, et puis un nom, serti de diamant. Emma.

_« Tiens. Prend cela. Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire de treize ans. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Prend le, Emma. Il te protégera. »_

_« Il est…magnifique… »_

Un nouveau grondement de tonnerre. Deux larmes touchèrent le sol de marbre. Le soleil s'apprêtait a s'effacer a l'horizon. Il ne restait que quelques secondes.

_« Maintenant vas-y ! Ne perd pas de temps. » _

La brunette poussa doucement la blondinette vers le bord de la corniche, si près que la princesse pouvait voir le vortex tourbillonnant qui était censé lui sauver la vie. Il fallait sauter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais une question ne cessait pas de la tourmenter.

_« Comment te retrouverais-je ? »_

_« Quand le temps viendra, tu sauras. »_

Emma soupira. Son cœur battait tellement vite, tellement fort. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, une fois, se referma. Elle avait peur, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ses mots a voix haute. Et si la brunette ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle ?

_« Regina… je… »_

Deux mains qui la poussèrent dans le vide.

Un cri.

Des mèches blondes qui disparaissent dans la marée.

Le portail se referme.

Le soleil se couche.

La fumée violette qui enveloppe la forme d'une femme tombée a genoux, d'une femme, tremblante, sanglotante, qui venait de tout perdre.

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon petit monstre. »_

* * *

><p>Les méchants n'ont pas de fins heureuses. Ou du moins, c'est ce que lui avait apprit les histoires qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Quelque soit la situation, le bien l'emportait toujours sur le mal. C'en était ainsi. Mais y avait-il vraiment un bien et un mal ? Le monde était-il tout blanc ou tout noir ? Regina soupira. La morale s'appliquait-elle dans son cas ? Le générique du dessin animé se mit à retentir, une musique joyeuse emplie le petit appartement, laissant l'ancienne reine perplexe. C'était le pouvoir des Disney. Ils la poussaient à réfléchir.<p>

Réfléchir à tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, en tant que méchante reine, et à tout l'amour qu'elle avait ressentit. Réfléchir sur sa place, celle du héro, celle du méchant. N'était-elle pas un peu des deux ? N'était-elle pas blanche et noire ? Méchante et Gentille ?

La brunette se releva du canapé pour aller fermer la télévision. Les enfants s'étaient assoupis, l'un contre l'autre, devant le dernier film d'animation de Disney, La Reine des Neiges.

_« Gina ? » _Murmura doucement la blondinette depuis le couloir du petit appartement dans lequel elles vivaient a présent. Celui-ci était situé à l'Ouest de New York, dans un petit coin calme et paisible.

La reine suivit la princesse jusque dans la chambre, ou celle-ci l'attendait avec un sourire rayonnant. Allongée sur les draps blancs, ses cheveux reposant sur l'oreiller, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Son ange. Instinctivement sa main se mit a caresser l'anneau qui ornait son doigts, un anneau, une promesse, le symbole d'un amour inconditionnel.

_« Princesse. » _Murmura doucement la femme avant de s'allonger a ses cotés, blottissant son corps contre le sien. Elle aimait entendre son cœur battre, aimait écouter le rythme de celui-ci qui s'accélérait des l'instant ou elle s'approchait.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une petite nuisette blanche, et ses yeux, dans la nuit, brillaient comme des constellations.

_« Regina… » _Répéta la blondinette avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et bonheur. Elle semblait si heureuse, là, maintenant, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Regina ne put retenir un sourire.

_« Oui, mon amour ? »_

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Pour toi. Pour nous. »_

Le cœur de la brunette s'arrêta pendant quelques instants. C'était après ce genre de phrase que la princesse lui avait annoncée qu'elle voulait l'épouser, ou encore qu'elle avait obtenu un travail dans la police de New York. Tous les grands moments de leur vie commune avait été marqué par cette phrase.

_« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »_

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant cet air préoccupé sur le visage de sa femme. Ses mains trouvèrent celle de son grand amour, liant leurs paumes ensemble.

Il était tard, la nuit venait de tomber. Dans quelques jours, Emma souhaiterait son trente deuxième anniversaire. Dehors, le trafic New Yorkais continuait, imperturbable.

La princesse prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

_« L'insémination a fonctionné. Regina, je suis enceinte. »_

Enceinte ? Un nouveau bébé ? La bouche de la reine s'ouvrit en grand avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir étonné. Emma enceinte ! Une nouvelle personne a ajouté dans la famille Swan-Mills. Les yeux sombres se remplirent de larmes tandis que Regina tombait dans les bras de son grand amour, embrassant ses lèvres avec fougue, son cou, ses seins, et son ventre, sur lequel elle s'arrêta plus que nécessaire. C'était tellement…parfait.

_« Oh, je suis tellement heureuse, Emma, c'est… fantastique… » _S'exclama t-elle avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui roulaient encore sur sa joue.

_« On va être maman. Encore une fois. »_

Regina voyait déjà l'enfant, parfait, un petit garçon. Il serait brun aux yeux clairs, comme sa mère. Elle imaginait déjà le nom qu'elles pourraient lui donner. Danny, James, ou encore David. Elle imaginait le bonheur d'Henry et de Lily quand a l'annonce de ce nouvel arrivant, celui de Snow et Charming et de tout les habitants de la forêt enchantée qui venait souvent leur rendre visite.

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était à l'instant.

_« C'est… tout ce dont j'aurait pu rêver. »_

Sa fin heureuse était devant ses yeux. Et son nom était Emma Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Quel était votre passage préféré?<strong>

**Merci a tous de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas a me faire part de votre point de vu, de vos questions, etc... j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)**

**Encore une fois, Happy Birthday Cbw', je t'aime :D**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Her Name Is Happiness, rendez vous samedi prochain pour une suite... héhé ;)**

**Et je vous souhaite a tous et a toute, un très joyeux Noël :) Reposez vous bien :)**

**Bisouuuus ;)**

**-RedSnow1**


End file.
